Silently Screaming Minds
by Inu Anime Girl
Summary: When Team 7 and Gai's team are assigned to protect the foreign princess Kikai Monori, how do you protect someone already on the edge of despair when the world turns against them, KakaOC, NejiTen, SasuSakuLee,[Chapt 27] 'I hate you.'
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- YOU LOSERS DO YOU ACUALLY I THE (GREATEST) FANFICTION WRITER OWNS NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (jk jk XD but I wish I do)**

**IAG- First I know many of you are probably going "She's starting ANOTHER fan fiction she has a bunch of others to update" buuuutttttt my other computer broke so now I stopped running cough Fruits Basket Dare Show cough Crossover High cough so sorry if you wanted them updated cause I'm not doing them anymore, ok this is some point after the (1****st****) Chunin exams but this time Orichimaru did NOT curse mark Sasuke MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-ahem and Tsunade is currently Hokage so Sarutobi still died…and Orochimaru still harassed Sasuke……………and NONE of them are Chunin AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND Gaara did NOT beat Lee to a bloody pulp but I'll let you imagine that part!!!!!!!!! XDD **

Tsunade's Office

"This is the team I want," the regal looking man stated (more like commanded) as they both looked into her orb.

"I understand but they are only genin surely you want more protection than just them," Tsunade said trying to talk some sense into him politely very politely….the man was a total chauvinist.

"I watched them during the exams I like them and beside this alliance is very, very important so the less security the less of a notice they'll be."

"But—" Tsunade began to argue again.

"Daughter!"

The younger woman who was waiting at the side of the room stiffly came over, looking rather bored "yes Father?"

"This is the team who will be escorting you."

"Father I thought that I would be escorted by the team with the Hyuuga prodigy, I watched their team during their exams and they looked better to me. And the one called Lee seemed very gifted and even the young girl with them-"

"Kikai!" her father said sharply.

Lowering her head in resignation she nodded "yes Father."

He gave Tsunade a sharp look "yes very well your daughter Princess Kikai Monori will also be escorted by Team 7."

Kikai looked in distaste at the three genins yelling at each other "good, good."

"Father?"

"Hm?"

"Why not have both?"

**End Chapt!**

**IAG- never fear that was only the prolouge the next chapt will follow soon if I get some good reviews! **


	2. The Misson

**Disclaimer- MORONS I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!**

**IAG- ok on with the chapt but first I got no reviews T-T**

**Naruto- what about ME? **

**IAG- hey you aren't suppose to be here**

**Naruto- just you watch in this fan fiction I'll become Hokage believe it!!**

**IAG- shut up and go back into the story! This is a day after prolouge! **

"**Kakashi is mine!!" - talking**

"**KAKASHI IS MINE!" – shouting, shrieking, yelling, bellowing, ect**

_**Kakashi is mine **_**– thinking**

**Kakashi is mine- story**

**(Kakashi is mine)- extra note, addition to comment**

Naruto glanced at his eternal rival………….Shikamaru!!!!! No I'm just kidding I meant Sasuke!

"She's late!" he stated for Kakashi-sensei to be late was normal but for Sakura lovely cherry blossom of Team 7 to be late was abnormal. Usually they would meet at the bridge in this order Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, old age, and THEN Kakashi.

"………" Sasuke didn't bother answering.

That's when said girl came running up to them "I know…. I know…. I'm late," she said between gasps of air.

"What took you so long," Naruto demanded.

Sakura raised a pink rose "Lee," she said in a monotone as if that was the answer to all.

"Fuzzy eyebrows?"

"Yes Naruto… " he asked me to be his girlfriend again and then said something about youth."

At A Training Ground

"Ahhh….ahhhh CHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Lee sneezed himself silly.

"Lee you sneezed a sure sign of your youthfulness!" Gai yelled at his favorite student.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee said as tears streamed down his face.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

They embraced and a sunset with ocean waves appeared behind them.

Tenten turned to the only other sane teammate "I bet someone was just talking about him," she commented to Neji.

"Hn."

Back With Team 7

After two hours of waiting!

Kakashi appeared with a puff of smoke "yo."

"YOU'RE LATE!!!!!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time.

"Sorry my door's lock broke so I couldn't get out of my apartment and the-."

"LIAR!!!"

"Wait you didn't let me finish then The Hokage told me she has a special mission for us."

"……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………."

Dead silence……………………. _5…. 4…3…. 2…_ Kakashi silently counted down.

"REALLY WHAT KIND OF MISSION?!?!?!?!"

"WILL IT BE DANGEROUS OR JUST ANOTHER BABY-SITTING EXPEDITION!!??!"

"What kind of mission is it Kakashi?" Sasuke the only calm one asked slightly interested.

"It's……….." Kakashi paused for suspense.

They all looked at him interested.

"The kind I don't know about.." Kakashi finished.

They all went like this -.-''

"WHATDOYAMEAN?" Naruto yelled.

"I mean she didn't tell me…but we're all suppose to report to her ASAP."

"So let's go!" Naruto said impatiently.

When they finally made it to Tsunade's office

"Well as I told you I have a very special mission for all of you," Tsunade started.

"We know that tell us already old lady," (I don't remember what he calls her in the English version something to do with old lady or grandma or something like that.)

Tsunade snarled at him "if you'll let me continue are you aware of the Aboshi?"

Kakashi and Sakura nodded, Sasuke looked bored, Naruto went "huh?"

"Well," Tsunade was obviously not going to let them answer "it's the newly found (which means it was discovered in unknown territory) country to the south of here. Their leader Akira Monori wishes to create an alliance with The Land of Earth as they have done with the other lands but will need an escort fo-"

"AWSOME WE'RE ESCORTING THE LEADER OF A-" Naruto started dancing around.

"SILENCE!" Tsunade roared and cleared her throat "he requested a escort for his daughter the Princess of Aboshi for she will be carrying important documents vital for the alliance and will meet her there for the meeting at a village in The Land Of Earth. The documents will then be delivered to the Tsuchikage and hopefully the alliance will be formed but…..there are many people who will do anything to make sure the alliance is not formed so your mission is to protect her," Tsunade finished.

Kakashi looked at the 5th seriously "what is the level of this mission."

Tsunade locked eyes with him "B."

"What? We can't possibly handle a B class mission!" Sakura yelped.

"I'm afraid it's out of my hands Akira personally requested you after watching you during the Chunin exams there's nothing I can do about it," Tsunade said coolly.

Naruto got a strange face it looked like this o "OH YEAH DANGEROUS IMPORTANT MISSION HERE WE COME!!!!"

_This should be interesting _Sasuke thought to himself.

Sakura just looked at her feet.

Kakashi scowled (not that you could tell) "why us?"

"Don't ask me," Tsunade snapped annoyed "now you! She pointed at Kakashi "go get the princess she'll be waiting in the 3rd room on the left side in the 2nd hallway.

Nodding sullenly he left "I can't wait," Naruto said excited.

**END CHAPT**

**IAG- there review and I'll update soon!! And can someone plz give me some info on The Land Of earth I don't know too much about and sorry if some of the chars seemed OOC REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. First Impressions

**Disclaimer- I only own Kikai NOT Naruto **

**IAG- thanks for the review here's the third chapt**

Sakimi1014- HEY THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!!!!!!!!! I COULD USE THAT!!!! I might have to change some stuff but that's a REALLY good idea THANKS!!!!

**Kiba- I demand a part in this story!**

**IAG- hey you get out of here!**

They waited for a minute when they heard yelling/shrieking. That was when the door was pulled open.

"Princess I cannot allow you to be escorted by men I told the Hokage full girl teams!" an older man was nagging at the younger woman.

"Mr. Duke please SHUT UP it's been decided by my father AND DO YOU THINK I WANTED THIS TEAM I HAD TO WHINE SO MUCH BEFORE I COULD AT LEAST GET THE OTHER TEAM!!!!!!!" she yelled at the man pointing her fan at him.

Everyone in the room sweat-dropped "oh Princess Monori did you come on your own."

The apparent Princess nodded and turned around to look at all of them. The Princess had black hair ties up in a formal bun, had pale, pale brown eyes, a gray formal kimono, and has a silver circlet around her forehead, clutching a black fan with silver colored vines threading throughout the pattern.

"I'm very sorry for the disturbance this is Mr. Duke my assistant," Princess Monori said calmly her personality seemed to change completely as she fanned herself. Looking around she gave Team 7 a distasteful look "excuse me………….but I was aware of the fact that I was to be escorted by another team?"

"Yes they're not here now but Princess Monori may I introduce Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha, Team 7 this is Princess Kikai Monori of Aboshi."

The door opened and Gai's team came in "ah how nice of you to join us," Tsunade commented icily.

"BUT LEE WAS TRAINING AND HE HAD TO RUN 500 LAPS AROUND KOHONA BEFORE WE COULD COME!!!" Gai shouted.

"You're aware of the mission?" Tsunade asked.

"YES!!! SHIZUNE TOLD US AND MY STUDENT LEE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD HANDLE SUCH A DANGEROUS MISSION!!!!"

"Sakura!" Lee cried out and continued to bow in front of her "please be my girlfriend I'll protect you with my life!"

Neji and Sasuke locked eyes and glared.

"Hyuuga"

"Uchiha"

Tenten just stood there awkwardly next to Neji watching the electricity between the two prodigies.

"AHEM!" Tsunade interrupted the chaos "then you should meet the Princess …this is Princess Kikai Monori and Princess Monori this is-"

"Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, and their sensei Gai Maito I wouldn't request them if I didn't know who they were, well it's very nice to meet you al-" Kikai was soon cut off.

"YOU WILL REFER TO HER AS PRINCESS MONORI!!!!!" Mr. Duke shouted.

Kikai started twitching as Tsunade sighed one more day of this and she would have gone insane. "Mr. Duke-" Kikai began but was once again cut off.

"AND YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH HER UNLESS IT'S LIFE OR DEATH!" he yelled.

Almost everyone was like O.O

Kikai whirled around face to face with Mr. Duke once again pointing her fan at him (it was closed at this point) "MR. DUKE PLEASE STOP IT WITH THE NO PHYSICAL CONTACT RULE YOU'VE MADE SURE I'VE TOUCHED NO ONE BUT THE ROYAL COURT FOR FIVE YEARS!!" She shrieked.

O.O at this point even Sasuke and Neji were shocked.

"But Princess I'm your assistant, mentor, nanny, why I'm practically your godfather!" Mr. Duke whined.

Kikai glared evilly as the door opened "she wasn't ther-" who ever was there was immediately glomped by the Princess.

Kikai didn't even bother to look at who it was instead she looked at Mr. Duke "HAH LOOK I'M TOUCHING SOMEONE I DON'T EVEN KNOW!!"

Everyone was like this O.O except for one who was like this O. No I'm not missing an eye because it's…

"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura yelped.

Mr. Duke looked close to pulling out his hair "ARGHHHH YOU LET GO OF THE PRINCESS THIS MOMENT!!!!!!!!!" he roared.

Kikai released the poor white haired jounin whom she had almost strangled "I touched them _**I**_," she emphasized I.

"NO PRINCESS STOP!!"

"Oh yeah," she walked over to the startled genin she was about to poke Sasuke. She froze mid-poke _evil aura do not poke._ So instead she started poking Lee and Naruto one with her fan the other with her hand "LOOK," poke "I'm," poke "poking," poke "random," poke "people," she snapped at Mr. Duke. As Naruto started steaming Lee just looked shocked as the fan repeatedly collided with the side of his head.

"STOP TOUCHING PEOPLE!!!!!"

Tsunade cleared her throat loudly "AHEM!!!!!!!!"

Everyone shut up even the Princess stopped poking Naruto and Lee.

"Princess Monori the man behind you is the leader of Team 7 Kakashi Hatake, Kakashi this is Princess Kikai Monori."

Kikai forgetting he was there turned around "oh right nice to meet you sorry about tha,t" she smiled absent-mindedly opening her fan immediately fanning herself.

Kakashi nodded still a little stunned. "WELL IF IT ISN'T MY ETERNAL RIVAL WHO IS CURRENTLY TIED WITH ME HAHA!!" Gai yelled.

"Hey old lady I thought we were escorting her." Naruto asked Tsunade.

Kikai turned "yes you were requested by my father while watching the Chunin exams but I was there too so I requested their team so my father allowed both to escort me." Mentally added after quite a bit of whining on my part.

"YES I WILL ESCORT THE PRINCESS AT MY BEST TO PROVE MY LOVE TO SAKURA!!!"

"LEE YOU HAVE EMBRACED THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!!"

"GAI SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!!"

They hugged and cried as their background came up, Kikai sweat dropped "do they always do that or are they just acting gay?"

"They always do that," Tenten said sighing.

"So these are the teams that are escorting me?"

"Yes," Tsunade answered.

"Okay," she nodded her approval.

"NO NEVER!" Mr. Duke snarled.

"ENOUGH THIS HAS ALL BEEN DECIDED TEAM 7 AND GAI'S TEAM YOU LEAVE TONIGHT AT 7 GET READY AND FOLLOW THE PRINCESS NOW **GET OUT!!!**" Tsunade howled.

They all left immediately out in the hall Kikai tapped Naruto's shoulder (much to Mr. Duke fury) "do you have the time?"

Naruto nodded and looked at his watch "it's 2:12," he replied.

"Thanks I gotta explore the village," she said and zoomed off.

They all looked at each other shocked Mr. Duke looked at them all angered "HEY YOU'RE HER BODY GUARDS GO FOLLOW HER!!!" he bellowed.

They replied by quickly going after her not wanting to be around Mr. Duke another moment.

They found her at a vendor looking at a few glass items she turned around and gave a sharp yelp, then she jumped in shock almost dropping the glass swirl thing she just bought and her fan.

"Don't do that!" she ordered pointing the fan at them "you're….Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, …………and you're Team 7 consisting of Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi?"

"YEAH I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I'M GOING TO BECOME THE NEXT HOKAGE BELIEVE IT!!!"

"AND I AM LEE HANDSOME GREEN BEAST OF KONAHA!!"

Kikai sweat-dropped "well it's nice to meet you all," she stuck out her hand.

Naruto being the only one stupid was about to take her hand when she took her hand back quickly yelping. She looked at her hand and laughed "sorry about that I'm not use to physical contact with others," she grinned and took his hand shaking it wildly resulting in him flying over the vendor and to the ground behind it with an "OW!"

"Opps…sorry about that."

"She's strong" Sakura commented Tenten nodded in agreement.

Sasuke and Neji sighed both thinking the same thing, this was going to be an lllooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggg trip.

**END CHAPT**

**IAG- I hope you like Kikai her name means weird so it pretty much suits her personality and for those who were curious she's 23 I know she doesn't act it oh well plz review**


	4. And So It Begins

**Disclaimer- If I could own Naruto I'd steal Kakashi but alas I do not**

**IAG- ok next chapt MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh and thanks for the two reviews…**

**GirlyGirl- Of course I will…and believe me weird doesn't even cover one base…yeah I feel sorta bad for Neji and Sasuke.**

**Puppylover- I know it's filled with weirdness…**

During that day before they're suppose to meet at the bridge Mr. Duke had requested a private meeting with Gai and Kakashi.

"What did you wish to talk about?" Gai asked.

"Well it's about the princess…she's………well she's not a well person, you should be careful around her"

Kakashi was interested enough to look over his book "what do you mean 'not a well person'."

"Well I do believe that would be considered classified."

Gai was strangely silent "if we're guarding her we should know" Kakashi stated.

"I just wanted to warn you I'm not going to tell you our country's information."

"I didn't ask that…but are you saying she's insane or something?"

Mr. Duke looked incredibly insulted "I should say not! She just has some problems she might mix past with present and…she might be dangerous and her personality MIGHT change a little bit."

"How would she be dangerous?" Gai asked.

"I really don't know but under no circumstances are you to hurt her, sustain yes, harm NO!"

"Of course."

Later at 7 they all met at the bridge. Everyone was packed and Kikai had changed into an informal dark gray dress with four slits at the bottom, a light gray pack on her back and her hair was pulled into a tight bun. The only still princess stuff she was wearing was her silver circlet and fan, Mr. Duke was nagging at her quickly before they left.

"Now remember never wear your hair down and most importantly do not touch them!"

"But…they're my body guards…." She stated.

She had him "well…..but….erm……" he was stuck.

Kikai hugged the older man "I'll be fine see you when I get back."

Smiling he patted her on the head "be careful."

"Bye!"

Later on the trip

Kikai decided to drill Sakura and Tenten for the information questions like…

Do they always wear green spandex?

Is silver his natural color or is he old?

Is he blind?"

Why does his hair look like a chicken?"

Why does he have whisker like marks on his face?

After they answered her rather bold question she had bonded with Sakura & Tenten so they walked next to her.

The order they were in from front to back.

Gai & Lee (they insisted)

Neji (he keeps on switching)

Sakura, Kikai & Tenten

Sasuke & Naruto (Naruto keeps on switching too)

Kakashi (don't ask he wants to read his book in peace)

Kikai was a lot quieter than they thought she would be beside her random bold questions like are you gay or something. So they couldn't tell if she was a quiet person and the hyper ness was a cover to hide something or if she was a hyper person and she was trying to be polite.

Sakura and Tenten were eventually tired of the silence (beside Gai and Lee yelling about youth and Kikai's random questions)

"So Princess Monori-" Sakura began.

"Please it's alright if you call me Kikai we can't draw suspicion and I don't mind."

Sakura thought of Mr. Duke and shuddered but shook it off "ok then Kikai I've only heard a little about your culture would you mind telling me about it?"

"No not at all well for one our cultures aren't that different maybe a little different ethnic background ummm well to start most men aren't allowed to show emotions."

O.O

"WHAT?"

She sighed "let me finish have you heard about mind-nins they're what my country specializes in they use their emotions to control their chakra and to perform jutsu's without hand signs resulting in them mostly not showing emotion or option."

"REALLY" that was Naruto.

"I'm surprised you would know so much about" Neji commented indifferently.

"Excuse me?"

"I've heard some rumors about the Aboshi saying that women are not allowed to become shinobi in Aboshi."

A shadow seemed to cross over Kikai's face, then it got a very strained look "yes but I'm the princess it's required that I know about my own culture. But I must say I was very surprised when I found out there were female shinobi here."

Neji shrugged.

"That is amazing" Lee shouted from his place in front.

Kikai was slightly annoyed "what is?"

"That your shinobi are that powerful."

"Kakashi-sensei are mind-nins really that powerful?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"No…….." Kikai glanced back at him "they're worse."

"Worse what do you mean?" Tenten asked.

"For one both sharingan and byakugan can't see what mind-nins do or even sense their presence."

Kakashi stared back at Kikai who gave him the 'Why the hell did you do that do you want me to kill you?' look.

Kikai forced a smile "well that's true they can hide their chakra and usually use mind jutsu's but other than that your sensei is exaggerating."

Kakashi looked at her carefully _there was a reason she wasn't talking about the full power of mind-nins but what is it? _

"So Kikai does your culture have special clans with kekkai genkai?" Sakura asked.

"Yes a few, actually one of the clans is the Monori clan."

"So you have a kekkai genkai," Naruto asked.

"I wouldn't know since well I'm a girl." Kikai replied icily as she opened her fan.

Tenten got curious "why did Mr. Knight…….."

"Duke" Kikai corrected.

"Duke, why did Mr. Duke order you not to wear your hair down."

"Oh it's a stupid rule but women in the court can't wear their hair down especially in front of unrelated men."

"Oh" Tenten had no problem with that rule no sire not at all.

Sakura mentally snarled "sounds like a male chauvinist country to me" she mumbled.

Kikai smiled as she said that "if you grew up there you might get use to it" she said as she fanned herself.

"I'm guessing the fan is another rule."

"Uh huh but I like that one a bit more and before you ask yes the circlet is a princess rule."

"Do your mind-nins wear something like our headband?" Lee asked (well yelled).

"Sort of, mind-nins wear a silver chain around their forehead."

_Boy is that country obsessed with shades of gray or something _Neji thought.

"Our country's symbolic color is mostly gray or different shades of it because it's an unemotional color it's neutral and is greatly respected" Kikai said with a bit of bite in her voice.

Neji went like this O.o no one saw of course.

They walked in complete silence for a few moments when Gai and Lee started yelling about youth.

"LEE"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE" They embraced as their background came up.

Soon there was a 'riiiiiiiiiipp' everyone turned to the sound "Hey look their background is made of paper!" Kikai yelled with a piece of the sunset in her hand.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OUR BACKGROUND!"

"Hey I never noticed it was paper" Tenten commented to herself while Gai and Lee were crying over their lost background.

As they started walking again Kikai turned around momentarily looking past Kakashi, automatically he looked behind him. She narrowed her eyes then her glare turned to him then turned to a regular look. Slowing down so that she was next to him, they all watched her.

"You're a jounin right?"

"Yes…"

Kikai grabbed one of his hands and looked at the glove "I could tell by the gloves…. they're really nice" she seemed to be pondering the glove. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow and looked at his still held hand. Letting go out his hand she smiled at him " I like your gloves" she commented and walked back to Tenten and Sakura. While the others lowered the eyebrow they had raised during that interesting scene.

After a few minutes Kikai dropped her fan "opps" she said as she bent over to pick it.

A few kunais whizzed past the top of her head if she had been standing they would have hit her.

"They're attacking" Gai yelled.

"Byakugan" Neji activated his Byakugan as he scanned the area their were three enemies obviously shinobi and not jounin.

**END CHAPT**

**IAG- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA FINALLY ACTION AND I'M ENDING IT THERE FOR NOW IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS REVIEW!**


	5. The Weird

**Disclaimer- If I did own Naruto I would pair all my fav pairs, claim Kakashi for myself, and…KILL TEMARI AND ANKO!**

**IAG- I order you to review if you don't I will hunt you down and sick my mind-nins on you MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And to those people who review thanks…**

**XElmo- thank you and I did nice story!**

**Puppylovercutie- it's not very good action…and question who in the show ISN'T hiding something? And yay I like SasSak too they're my 2nd fav pair my 1st is NejiTen :p **

**A/N- I really have almost no idea how to type a Naruto action and the scene will probably hardly seem like action, I can say it will almost not so bear with me….**

Tenten, Sakura and Naruto were ordered to surround the Princess. The rest went in an offensive position the enemy still hadn't reveled themselves from the cover of the forest.

They were stuck with blocking kunai and shuriken thrown at them.

Neji looked back to see how they were doing his eyes traveled to the Princess he was completely surprised (of course he didn't show it) from her body language she wasn't worried at all. Not scared for her life or anything, the look on her face showed she was slightly amused and the way she tapped her fan against her arm was a sign she was even a little bored. AFTER she was this – close to death!

Naruto started steaming "COME ON OUT YOU NINJA BASTARDS AND FIGHT OR ARE YOU SCARED!"

"Something like that there's only three of them," Kakashi said chuckling.

As if a response a three blurs of black came at them. They darted around going straight for the defensive group (aka Tenten, Sakura, Naruto, and Kikai)

Lee, Neji, and Kakashi (poor Gai nothing to do) were there in an instant each doing their own thing, aka Lee kicked one over the head really hard, Neji used Byakugan, and Kakashi used a kunai. Let's say it was an easy battle.

Almost five minutes later.

"That is what I call overkill" Kikai announced.

"They were only Chunin" Kakashi stated.

"Way to burst my bubble!"

Sakura sighed she didn't really mind easy battles but Kakashi-sensei was right this was probably just the beginning.

The night….

The first night oh lord help us all.

They decided to take shifts Gai wanted to be first; because it was so warm they didn't need tents. They just had sleeping bags…surprise surprise Kikai's was gray. Most were surprised that Kikai wasn't complaining like a 'normal' princess. Actually she seemed to be enjoying herself, and she was NOTHING like a normal princess she wasn't delicate well didn't act it at least. She wasn't quiet (to say the least) and she was acting quite tomboyish (the only word that seemed to suit it) in this kind of situation.

"Wow it's so nice here, you can see the stars, it's almost impossible to see them in Aboshi. Plus I usually can't leave the compound."

Sakura watched Kikai ramble on and on…_she sure talks a lot…but she switches topics to quickly. _

Later

Tenten was shook awake "huh what is it my turn" she asked sleepily.

Naruto nodded and flopped down on his sleeping bag, as Tenten got up. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she sat down on a stump.

Naruto was soon snoring, and Kikai opened one eye and observed Tenten carefully. Grabbing a bit of dirt and sprinkled it in a shape on her sleeping bag "bikou kaijin" she murmured. Blowing on it gently she got up, Tenten turned around and looked around confused. Getting up Kikai waved a hand in front of Tenten's face, not even getting a blink.

Smirking triumphantly Kikai grabbed something from her bag and went into the cover of the woods.

That morning

They all got up and ate a…nosy…. breakfast, Kikai chattered as usual.

Mostly just to Sakura and Tenten. Kikai was strangely interested in what kind of weapons Tenten had.

Naruto started screaming at Sasuke about something. Wordlessly Kikai got up and dumped some of her water from her canteen on his lap.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Be glad that wasn't boiling," Kikai commented cheerfully sitting back down.

"I give that a 10/10" Tenten stated.

"Dido" Sakura replied.

Everyone else just stared at Kikai then Naruto. Lee started laughing hysterically, even Sasuke and Neji smirked.

They soon started on their way again…Gai said they'd reach the next town in about four days.

They all walked _bored…. bored…. bored…. bored_ that same sentence went through Kikai's head about a million times.

Starting to play with her fan she opened…. closed…. opened…. closed…opened.

"STOP PLAYING WITH THE DAMN FAN!" Naruto yelled.

Kikai blinked at him and stuck out her tongue at him….

Sakura did all she could not to laugh she really liked Kikai.

And the rest of the day was just this…Kikai chatting randomly with Tenten and Sakura…. Gai and Lee yelling about youth…Sasuke and Neji glaring at each other…Naruto getting in fights…and Kakashi reading his book.

So let's fast-forward to that night…same as last night except Naruto fell asleep at his post.

Kikai's eye's snapped opened and she quickly sat up. Glancing at Naruto she sighed _it was the middle of the night had they no manners? _

Taking the deepest breath she could manage and. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Everyone shot up "huh wha?"

-. O

"What's wrong" Gai asked.

"A snake slithered across my leg" Kikai replied T-T

Naruto started steaming "YOU WOKE EVERYONE UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT FOR A **_SNAKE_**!"

Kikai blinked "yes."

Kakashi sighed putting a hand to his forehead _it's the middle of the night can't this wait till morning?_

Suddenly he sensed it and in a blink of an eye was in front of Kikai blocking a few dozen shuriken with his kunai.

Sakura and Naruto quickly appeared by Kikai's side. This time the ninja's took no time to attack they were out and vicious.

Sasuke activated his sharingan as Neji activated his byakugan. They had no idea how many their were.

A black cloth was over their forehead. Naruto was angered the cowards were hiding what village they were from!

As a kunai came at her, Tenten threw a shuriken to block it; it quickly separated to at least two dozen small kunai.

_Crap!_ Throwing her arms in front of her the block impact she felt a rush of air. Opening her eyes she saw the Neji had grabbed her the second before she was hit. Setting her down he soon went back to the heart of the fight. Shaking off a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach she rushed to help.

What was surprising was they were _outnumbered_ by at least five. So they tried diverting the ninjas away from the princess or killed the ones that got too close.

One partially vicious shinobi did a hand sign and a strong wind was blown at the group realizing too late that shuriken were hided in the wind.

Many of them covered in scratches………including the princess…she had been hit across her right hand. Securing a hand over it to stop the bleeding she backed up a bit _remain calm don't do anything…I hope our team can actually win._

Gai did his dynamic entry at the wind jutsu guy the guy feel back unconscious.

Sasuke scanned the area there was three left…wait no two as Neji pretty much killed one of them.

One of that last did a hand sign and it was completely black all around them…._ damnit they're trying to separate us _Kakashi thought.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Sasuke looked up _that's was Sakura!_

There was a stabbing noise and the black disappeared, Tenten stood over the newest dead shinobi's body. All they're attention shot at the last ninja who with a katana was charging at the princess who had been separated from the group.

END CHAPT!

IAG- yes I know I'm evil, sorry if it seemed a little rushed review if you want more…. there probably won't be obvious romance for a few chapts!


	6. Is She REALLY Normal?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto but I really, really, REALLY want to own Kakashi.**

**IAG-WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I only got one review curse you all, If I don't get three or more reviews I'll…I'll kill Sasuke and Neji, dye Sakura's hair blonde, and make Sakura and Gai have sex!**

Puppylovercutie- no Tenten killed him Sakura just screamed it's alright I'm slow sometimes too

The group tried to get there but it seemed to be too late….

Kikai eyes widening, whimpering she pushed her right hand against the ground and threw it in front of her as if to protect herself.

Watching out of the corner of her eye, as the katana was centimeters from her face, the man stood still a blank look on his face as he hovered there.

Naruto got there first and whammed his fist into the ninja's face. The enemy fell to the ground not even flinching after the punch. Kakashi approached the fallen shinobi, noticing the speckles of blood splattered on his face. Remembering how Kikai threw her hand in front of her, her blood must have splattered on him.

Walking over to her he offered his hand, giving him her left hand she kept her right clutched to her chest. Shakily he helped her up.

"Are you alright?"

Kikai blinked once and gave a cheerful smile "yes I'm fine that was close wasn't it" she replied happily.

O.o

Sakura and Sasuke stared at her, was she STILL _cheerful?_ She was almost killed right there!

"OH YEAH I SAVED THE PRINCESS I AM SO GREAT BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kakashi sighed…_Naruto won't shut up about this for weeks_…glancing at Kikai who was so calm it was unnerving.

Sasuke and Neji both gave death glares at Naruto; Lee was patting Naruto on the shoulder saying something about good job.

Something was bothering Kakashi…he couldn't quite put his finger on it. After packing up they started traveling again. Sakura had healed Kikai's hand.

Kikai chattered…. and chattered…and talked…and talked.

That was when Naruto said something insulting to Sasuke who punched him so hard he flew through the air in slow motion. Right at the two girls, because about a second before Kikai had walked forward and started talking with Lee and Gai.

Both girls turned around a millisecond too late Naruto landed on them with a THUD!

It was a strange position Sakura was under his legs and Tenten was right under his neck.

Neji was instantly there and pulled up Naruto harshly (aka he pulled Naruto up so hard he fell back down) and walked back to his 'spot' everyone not on the ground stared at this.

Kikai walked back and held out a hand for both girls "are you two alright?"

Helping them both up, they both nodded then glared evilly at Naruto.

"You stupid dope" Sasuke said whacking him on the head.

"ME YOU'RE THE ONE THAT PUNCHED ME!"

"Naruto….shut up" Kakashi ordered form the back.

Kikai giggled and walked back to Kakashi "I almost forgot to ask about the attack on Konaha during the Chunin exams I was there for a while but when it started my father and the rest of us were ordered to leave. Who won?"

O.o "YOU WERE THERE!" Naruto screamed.

Kikai blinked "yeah until the sound and sand attacked then we were ordered to leave."

"Why didn't your nins help at all" Naruto asked irritated.

"It was none of our business we didn't even have a treaty with Konaha yet that was suppose to be when it was agreed but it was delayed" Kikai answered as if it was the most obvious thing. "So who won?"

_Kikai's Flashback_

"_Order's from the Hokage you and yours are to leave this area immediately."_

_Glancing at her father who nodded "wait we have half of the kokoro mushas here shouldn't we help?" _

"_Negative you and Akito will be in great danger," the ANBU member answered._

"_Kikai…" her fathers tone had a little warning._

"_Princess Kikai we must hurry" Mr. Duke ushered. _

_Kikai nodded "of course" she held back and turned to the ANBU member and bowed to him "I wish you and your village the luck of all the gods."_

_End Of Flashback_

Kikai looked at the sky _I wonder whatever happened to the ninja_ she thought to herself.

"Princess?"

"Kikai" she corrected "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said a little obvious don't you think…"

"Hey I was just making sure you never know" Kikai retaliated "and Naruto of course I was there how do you think I chose Gai's team?"

"HEY BUT THEY LOST BADLY!"

"So I liked them better than you guys."

-.-

"Gee thanks" Sakura mumbled. Kikai hugged both Tenten and Sakura at the same time.

"I thought you two should have won those blonde girls were lucky that was all! You two totally rock!"

Both Sakura and Tenten started crying chibi tears T-T "you're so nice" they said in unison.

Kikai then patted Lee on the head "you should have won too! And you Neji….Naruto totally would have lost he was **extremely** lucky!"

"HEY!"

Neji nodded _at least she has good taste._

Lee was also crying chibi tears "THANK YOU PRINCESS!"

Kakashi sighed _so she pretty much hates my team that's nice_ he thought sarcastically.

"HAH THE PRINCESS LIKES MY TEAM BETTER I'M WINNING BY ONE MY ETERNAL RIVIAL!"

Kikai blinked ignorantly and continued to walk with the rest.

That night (A/N- I skip to nights a lot so sue me!)

Kakashi was still bothered by something he couldn't think of….it was driving him crazy.

"Goodnight everyone" Kikai said happily lying down.

There were murmurs of night and soon everyone fell asleep..

About 3 hours later

Tenten was at post and was very slowly drifting to sleep.

Kakashi was still thinking when it hit him _ok one- Kikai looked back then ducked right before getting hit by kunai…. Two- she was in a sleeping bag a snake couldn't get in and then screamed waking everyone up before a sneak attack three- a enemy freezing right before killing her four- moving to talk to Gai who she thinks is weird before having Naruto land on her…it's starting to make sense. _

Kakashi then started listening to everyone talk in his or her sleep, which was very amusing….

Naruto was "Ramen….snore…….Hokage…..snore….Sakura…snore……beat Sasuke…snore…..believe it…snore."

That's predictable 

Sasuke- "revenge…..snore…….kill older brother…..snore…….revenge….snore………avenger….snore."

_Of course_

Sakura- "Become stronger ninja…..snore…….Sasuke……snore…….."

Hmm 

Gai- "Lee…..snore…..youth……snore….beat eternal rival….snore…..lotus….snore"

Sigh 

Lee- "Gai-sensei…..snore…..Sakura……youth…….beat eternal rival….snore."

Slightly creepy 

Neji- "caged bird….snore……main house…..snore…..fate……snore….destiny…"

A lot like Sasuke 

Tenten- "kunai……snore…..katana…..snore…..shuriken….snore….kodachi….snore…..bombs….snore."

Hey isn't she supposed to be on watch? 

And Kikai "…………………………………………………"

Silence? 

Kakashi opened his one eye and saw something very unexpected. Kikai was up and moving around she then reached into the embers of fire and spread a symbol onto her sleeping bag. Blowing gently onto it she whispered "bikou kaijin."

Lifting herself from the ground she scowled at Tenten, picking up a stone she threw it. Tenten jerked up and looked around. Kikai walked over and waved a hand in front of Tenten's face. Smiling after not getting a reaction she reached into her bag grabbed something then went into the woods.

_I better follow her_ Kakashi thought getting up.

TBC

IAG- ok REVIEWS! Review plz or what I said before WILL happen!


	7. Part Of The Truth

**Disclaimer- you know what I'm going to say…so why would I say it again?**

**IAG- okkkkk well you know my threat from before? Well I'm not backing down or anything but I don't know if people really want to read it…if you want to read something like that review and I'll see what I can do about the threat…. so REVIEW I got ONE review….**

**Puppylovercutie- yeah I got a little desperate there…….hmm you suspect something do you….I don't really like this chapter very much it reveals a little more than I want it to…**

Rising he started to walk away.

"Kakashi where are you going?"

Kakashi turned around to see a puzzled Tenten half up. "………………….Going for a quick walk…"

Tenten merely looked at him like he was insane then shrugged no longer interested.

Quickly going into the nearby woods he tracked her down fairly easily. Hiding himself by a tree, she was standing in the middle of a grove. Slipping off the yukata like thing she wears when she sleeps. Reveling the short dress that went to about her thighs (a little shorter than Kurenai's) she was wearing under it, Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow. Then he noticed her pulled on a pair of gloves getting a better look he saw that they were jounin gloves from Konaha!

Immediately he looked down at his hands….ok his gloves were still there. So then how did she have jounin gloves?

Deciding to think about that later he watched her carefully. Currently she was staring at a tree then she clapped her hands together doing an unfamiliar hand sign (actually it isn't even a hand sign)

Silence…..

Then….

CRACK…….FFFFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!

The tree fell with a slightly earth shattering force.

Kakashi- O.

Kikai- XD

Taking out her fan she suddenly stiffened and froze, not moving. Kakashi decided this was a good time. Silently he walked up behind her and out a hand on her shoulder..

'Poof.'

_Crap_

He turned around in time to dodge and kick, noticing it was Kikai he moved quicker. _She's fast_ he thought dodging a punch and another kick. There was a completely blank expression on her face the same the ninja that almost killed her had. Clapping her hands together there was red blood dripping from her palm, whipping her hand around, reacting by instinct he hit the ground the blood splattered the tree behind him. Jumping up he put up his hands.

"Now wait a mi-" her foot colliding into his chest cut off Kakashi.

Being pushed back a few feet he looked up to see her open her fan and throw it at him. Thinking about catching it he saw right in time a glint of metal and moved quickly to the side. There was a 'chunk' and he looked at the tree and the fan, there was a blade inside each of the folds of the fan.

_S-She actually is trying to kill me?!?!?!_

Lunging at him with a flying kick, which he dodged easily. Landing on the side of the tree she pulled out her fan. Flipping up into the air she landed on the ground gracefully, then she positioned herself raising her fan above her head.

"Danshingu hisaki!"

Spinning in place at an incredible speed, flames started to flicker from her fan. The flames blew out at him _holy shit_ he thought dodging it the end of his hair was singed.

Finally she stopped and he took his chance. Grabbing her wrists he pinned her face first to a tree, her wrists stuck behind her back.

And she looked really…really pissed.

"Ok now that we're at a truce could you please tell me why you're trying to kill me?"

"You saw me."

"And that makes you want to kill me why?"

"Let's see Aboshi doesn't permit women to become shinobi I am the Princess of that country, and I am a shinobi. Put it together," she replied bitterly.

"Well at least everything makes sense now. But how did you stop the ninja that was about to kill you."

"One of the Monori clan's kekkai genkai is that when done properly our blood when touches another's skin is temporarily under their control."

"Interesting and the surprise attacks?"

"Sensed them long before you guys did."

"I see."

"Are you going to report me?" she asked sounding a little scared.

"…….no."

Kikai sighed in relief.

"If I let you go will you try and kill me?"

Kikai sifted slightly "maybe?"

"………………………………"

"Alight alright I won't try and kill you now let me go!"

Warily he let go of her wrists, whirling around she rubbed her wrists "where did you get those gloves."

"……………………………….." she ignored him and picked her fan back up staring at it a moment the blades reclined.

"Where di-"

"I heard you and I'm not going to answer…oh and don't tell the others about this or else," she turned toward the camp and forced a smile "well let's get back to camp" she said cheerfully as if nothing had happened.

"But –"

"You know something, I'm not really alive right now, I'm merely living, for my people and for the people that have died before me. My reason to exist is to live for those who don't to protect my country, the people I love and my family's honor, this is _my_ shinobi way Kakashi Hatake."

That morning,

Kakashi couldn't help but feel that slight awkwardness between him and the princess. The way she acted so cheerful even if it was not it seemed so fake now, but the way she talked to him last night it was like you could draw a line through her life. On one side there was the cheerful princess doing her duty to her country, on the other side the young woman struggling to be herself without punishment. _Either way she's still pretty weird…oh well it looks like almost everyone on this trip has problems._

They were entering a forest now... Neji was in front now because of the byakugan.

There was a whiz of brown.

"ARGHHHH!" Neji howled, as the 'thing' seemed to attack his head.

Tenten stared…Lee grinned, Kikai blinked "is…is that a squirrel?"

"Oh…my………god," Tenten uttered and shook her head holding back laughter.

Neji continued to jump around wildly trying to get the furry mammal off of his head. Naruto was laughing his head off, Kikai giggled hysterically; Tenten and Sakura just let their jaw touch the ground. "Should someone help him?"

"My eternal rival I shall save you!" Lee shouted.

But the squirrel just jumped into the tree, Neji looked a mess and glared to where the squirrel had jumped.

Three hairbrushes were offered to him.

Sakura- Pink

Tenten- Blue

Kikai- Neon Green!! Just kidding it was gray

Staring darkly he quickly grabbed Tenten's and continued walking (and started brushing his hair)

Sasuke just smirked at him.

Kikai took a deep breath to keep from laughing again and followed the others.

"The great Neji Hyuuga taken down by a squirrel," Sakura stated.

"Sad," Kikai added.

**TBC**

**IAG- ok done and that Neji scene was my revenge against him for being so mean to lee and Tenten!**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	8. Help And Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer- if somehow you think in the last week or so I've somehow inherited Naruto……...YOU'RE WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And thanks to my reviewers**

**957- heheheheheheheheheh I like annoying Neji and Sasuke**

**bunnyandpuppylover- thanks I appreciate any help I can get, you're my loyal reviewer any thing you might want to happen in the story tell me and I'll try my best to do it!!!!**

Once again that night

I know you'll all going NOT AGAIN…but if I didn't skip to night you would just read about them all raping each other…. I'm just kidding of course actually you'd just miss mostly everyone laughing at Neji and Naruto stealing one of Tenten's kunai resulting in him getting pinned to a tree…upside-down. Then all of them fighting…again.

Anyway back the story…

Kikai got up silently Naruto had fallen asleep…_moron_ she sighed she'd wake him in a bit if she felt like it. Silently going over to Kakashi she stared at him for a moment she was about to wake him when a thought crossed her mind.

_I wonder what he really looks like?_

Timidly she reached out for his mask a little closer a hand suddenly snatched hers, she jumped her hair standing up for a second.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Kikai closed her eyes for a moment "let go of my hand and I'll tell you" she hissed trying to slow the rapid beating of her heart.

Releasing her hand Kakashi sat up fully to look back at the kneeling princess.

Taking a deep breath she looked at him "I want you to train with me."

"…………………..Excuse me?"

"I…want…you…to…. train…with…. me" she replied slowly.

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow at her "why?"

Kikai gave him a look that said 'are you really that stupid' "well duh it's not actually exciting to beat up trees, yesterday night was the most fun I've had in a while."

"Give me one good reason why."

Kikai put a finger to her chin obviously thinking, grinning she shot him a sneaky look "because if you don't…I'll tell the council of Aboshi you assaulted me."

Kakashi just stared at her and stared at her "you wouldn't."

Kikai smirked "oh I would."

"You're evil."

"I know" she replied cheerfully.

Kakashi sighed "fine."

"Goody" Kikai stood up and started to walk away "come on" she called over her shoulder.

_What have a gotten myself into _Kakashi stood up and followed her.

They both left to the close cover of the woods.

Naruto woke up "huh waz I'm not sleeping" he snorted. Looking up in time to see the two leave "what the hell? OMG!! THEY'RE HAVING A AFFAIR!!!"

Stupid Naruto always jumping to conclusions.

First he started to poke Sasuke repeatedly there was a groan "what do you want dope" gave the muffled response.

"The princess and Kakashi-sensei are having a affair!"

Sasuke shot up "what?!?!"

"You heard me! I saw them going off together……wake Sakura!"

Sasuke strangely obliged probably because he was in the middle of the two.

Shaking her slightly he heard a groan "leave me alone Naruto" he heard her snap from under her pillow.

"Sakura it's _me_" he said a little annoyed she though HE THE SASUKE UCHIHA was NARUTO!

Sakura slowly sat up and eyed him sleepily "Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Naruto pounced next to the two "Kakashi-sensei and the princess are having a affair!"

Sakura blinked at him "w-w-w-what!?!?!"

"Naruto shut up," a voice next to Naruto snapped.

"AAARRRGGHHHH!!!"

It was Neji.

"What are you doing up" Naruto demanded.

Neji glared at him "who can sleep when you're screaming."

"A question I often ask" Sakura commented.

"What are you screaming about anyway?" Neji asked.

"Kakashi-sensei and the princess are having a affair."

Neji didn't really react he simply said, "One of them has to be married for it to be a affair."

"…………………………………………………………."

Sasuke snorted.

Sakura could feel the anger emanating off of Naruto "uh Neji why don't you wake up Lee or something!"

Neji glanced at her picked up a rock and chucked it behind him.

There was a 'thunk'

"THE YOUTH" came a cry.

O.o

Lee was standing and looking around wildly.

Looking at the fellow awake shinobi he walked over "hello my youthful friends why are you all up in the middle of the night?"

Naruto pointed at the woods "Kakashi-sensei went off with princess."

"YOSH MY ETERNAL RIVAL HAS ENBRACED HIS YOUTH!!!!"

They all turned to the yell…it…was Gai.

"When did you wake up" Naruto yelled pointing at him.

Tenten suddenly sat down next to Neji, Lee looked at her "I don't think she's really awake" he stated. Staring blankly ahead she made no reaction to well anything including the hand waving in front of her face.

Gai did the nice guy pose #214 "my eternal rival has beat me in the battle of romance."

"You know we don't even have any proof of any of this" Neji declared now irritated.

"………………………………………………………………………….."

"Hey he's right" Sakura stated.

"Hey I SAW them leave TOGETHER what else would they be doing?!"

"Well dope why don't you go see what they're doing?"

"FINE I WILL!"

Naruto stalked off steaming.

"Sasuke you probably shouldn't have said that."

"Hn."

Naruto found them after accidentally running into a few trees he heard them before he saw them.

"Hah I told you I was good!"

"That's because you have a lot of stamina and sneaking tricks."

"Oooooo nice alliteration."

Naruto froze_ what the hell are they doing_ he fearfully looked around a tree to see them…training?

_Training??? TRAINING!?!?!?!….I find I'm both relieved and disappointed. _

Silently he left and went back to camp to find everything the exactly the same.

"So?" Sakura urged.

"They were making out!"

O.O

"REALLY??!?!"

"No."

-.-

"Eheheheheh."

"So then what WERE they doing?"

Something inside Naruto said 'don't tell the truth something bad will happen it you do'

"Well it looks like the princess just ran off and Kakashi-sensei caught her before she got away they were arguing."

"Figures" Neji said under his breath.

Sakura stood up "all right the shows over everyone get back to bed!"

There were a few mumbles but they all quickly went back to sleep.

The Next Day

"YOSH WE HAVE ARRIVED TO THE VILLAGE!"

TBC

IAG- ok there was amusing chapter……and next chapter LOT of humor PLZ REVIEW!!!!


	9. Hot Springs

**Disclaimer- SERIOUSLY do you except me to say the same thing over and over and over**

**IAG- first of all happy Halloween for a gift here is the chapter I wasn't planning on uploading till next weekend. Oh well, eee I'm cosplaying as Tenten for Halloween…. and um ply review and thanks to my very loyal reviewer**

**Bunnyandpuppylover- yep it was Gai…and it's fine it means a lot to me that you're even trying**

Kikai clapped her hands together "Oooooooooooooooo this looks so peaceful."

Sakura sighed it was nice to be at a village maybe they could stay at a hotel with a REAL bed.

They walked around the spring when…"OMG LOOK SAKURA TENTEN THERE'S A HOT SPRING LET'S REST THERE FOR A BIT!!!!!" Kikai announced loudly.

Both girls perked up

"All right a hot spring we should go too!" Naruto yelled.

"Actually Naruto we should find a hotel to stay at for the night…. you girls can go on ahead" Kakashi stated calmly.

"WHAT OH COME ON WHAT ABOUT US!!!!"

"We'll join them later see you in a bit girls."

"Eeeeeee come on" Kikai grabbed both girls' wrists and dragged them off.

"Bye" they heard Sakura's faint call as they quickly disappeared.

"That princess is way too dynamic" Naruto announced.

"Oh that's hilarious coming from you" both Sasuke and Neji replied at the same time in the same tone, they glared at each other.

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha."

"LET US HURRY SO THAT WE MAY FIND A HOTEL AND JOIN THE GIRLS" Lee yelled with slightly creepy enthusiasm.

With the girls

"Ahhhh this is the greatest" Kikai said walking into the hot water.

"Mmm hm" Sakura replied also in the water.

"It's ok I guess" Tenten added.

"Oh come on you love and you know it!"

"Hn."

Sakura stared at her…."you are spending WAY too much time with Neji you're even _sounding_ like him."

Tenten decided that was a good time to go underwater…which she did she was wearing her hair in two braids.

Kikai's was in a ponytail…when she first wore it like that both girls went O.O because her hair reached her waist they could only imagine what it looked like down.

Sakura's was just down…not like she had enough hair to put it up or anything.

They were quiet for a minute…only for a minute I mean with Kikai there "so how far are we from Konaha did we travel very much?"

Tenten glanced at her "oh about a day before we leave the land of fire."

Kikai got an unreadable look on her face "I see."

The Guys are now arriving.

"I still say the other one was better" Naruto mumbled.

"Oh well…so how much money do we have" Sasuke asked.

"Well Aboshi supplied us with quite a bit and by a bit I mean a lot and I wouldn't be surprised if Kikai has some on her" Kakashi answered.

"YES WE HAVE ARRIVED AT THE SPRING THAT THE YOUNG WOMEN ARE AT" Gai yelled.

The guys quietly went into the hot spring.

Naruto relaxed for about 8.3 seconds before he sloshed by the others "hey the girls hot spring is right across from this right?"

"…………..Why?"

"Oh no reason…hey Neji!"

"Hn?"

"So your Byakugan can see through walls right?"

Neji nodded he didn't like where this was going.

Naruto grinned "so why don't you use it on the girls."

"……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….."

Naruto continued to grin "well?"

"No."

Naruto frowned then grinned again "I guess you're just a wimp."

Ding ding ding the magic words.

Neji mumbled something like 'curse him'…."byakugan."

With The Girls

Kikai turned at the sudden spike of chakra she scowled _Neji is using his byakugan humph pervert!_

With The Guys

He fought the blush that was covering his face _gah they're naked!_

Isn't he smart everyone give him a hand!

At that exact moment Kikai's head turned and glared at HIM seriously it looked like she was looking RIGHT at him. Inactivating it he thought that was REALLY creepy.

"Well what'd you see?" Naruto asked.

"Jiraiya really did teach you everything didn't he" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing" Neji replied quickly "only a oaf would decide to do something like that."

Naruto had already stopped listening at 'nothing' he decided to climb a nearby tree to peek.

Once Again With The Girls

Sighing Kikai 'tried' to listen to the girls chatter but she knew Naruto was peeking at them in a tree.

Clapping her hands together she focused…"opps a bug" she said cheerfully.

5…. 4…. 3…. 2…1…CRASH!!

The tree crashed to the ground.

Kakashi looked over his book _that sounded suspiciously like…oh crap I feel for them._

Naruto limped away from the tree whimpering.

"Dope" Sasuke muttered.

"I have found a youthful peeking hole," Lee announced suddenly.

"Lee it is unyouthful to peek on women while they are bathing!"

"Yes Gai sensei!"

"Actually Jiraiya told me it was quite youthful" Naruto commented.

Lee and Gai looked at each other "I have no choice!"

Lee looked through the hole and pretty much had a nosebleed right there first he saw Sakura but only from the back and she had a GREAT back. There was only one that was partially facing him and he realized in horror it was his own teammate and _since when was did she have umm well er…_you get the idea. Kikai had reached for a towel and wrapped it around her and started walking to the wall. In fright Lee pulled away.

"What did you see?"

Lee's eyes if possible got bigger "wow" was all he could saw.

Annoyed Sasuke went over and looked through the hole first he saw Sakura and all he could do was stare _since when did she have curves?_

There were only two girls Sasuke was slightly confused then a tan eye was on the other side of the hole glaring at him.

"AHHH!!" Sasuke pulled away.

"Hey girls the guys are spying on us," Kikai announced.

The guys could sense anger emanating from the other side of the wall.

"I think I'll go get dressed now," Kakashi said suddenly.

"We will too" all the guys cried and ran into the changing room.

About 7.4 minutes later "I THOUGHT YOU GUYS HAD MORE MANNERS THAN THAT, I MEAN NARUTO I CAN UNDERSTAND BUT SASUKE I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed while beating Naruto and Sasuke up, which believe me that took skill.

Tenten however was twirling a kunai around her fingers "I can't believe you two would sink as low as to peep" she said in the mother of all icy voices.

Lee and Neji shivered.

"I swear dear Tenten I hardly saw anything only your che- BACK I ONLY SAW YOU'RE BACK!!"

Neji's attention shot to him and more than likely would have hurt him but he was too late!

CHINK!

TWACK!!

Kikai looked around there was no one watching her, she ran off in a random direction.

Mindless violence later, that if I showed you I would have to change the rating.

"Hey you do realize that Kikai is gone," Kakashi stated reading his book.

"ARGHHHH WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS RUN AWAY" Naruto screamed/asked.

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL I SHALL FIND HER BEFORE YOU!!!" Gai yelled at Kakashi.

Gai ran in random direction.

Everyone else walked the other way "umm actually I saw her go this way" Kakashi said but it was too late, he shrugged "oh well."

Where Kikai Is

Sipping her tea she sighed contently "ahhhh peace" she said simply.

"AH HAH I HAVE FOUND THE PRINCESS FIRST!!"

Kikai looked up "that ruined it."

Gai struck nice guy pose #14 "Kikai you should not run off like that we were worried."

Kikai scoffed "I doubt it…how did you find me I thought you'd all go in the other direction?"

Pose #342 "because I am a youthful ninja!"

With The Others

"HAHA LOOK MY ETERNAL RIVAL I HAVE FOUND THE YOUTHFUL PRINCESS FIRST!!"

They all whirled around Gai was approaching with Kikai next to him, she lifted a hand in greeting "hi."

Tenten looked shocked "he actually found her."

"Well it's getting late let's get to the hotel."

**TBC**

**Preview Of The Next chapter**

…………………………………………………………………

"**I think I'll go see if I can get us some tea."**

…………………………………………………………………

"**Yutori" she breathed the name out quietly.**

…………………………………………………………………

"**Poor Sakura she'll find out someday all love in unrequited.**

…………………………………………………………………

"**What happened to you?**

……………………………………………………………………

**End Of preview**

**IAG- ok first later I'm uploading a Halloween special in honor of Halloween if you like NejiTen SasSak NarHin or ShikaIno read it and…PLZ REVIEW!!!!**


	10. Hotel And A Moment Of Peace

**Disclaimer- once again I do not own Naruto…I only own Princess Kikai Rei Monori of Aboshi and Aboshi I own that too…**

**IAG- well I hope you all got a lot of candy I had fun as Tenten…. and soon I might be getting a new computer and um plz review THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS I GOT!**

**Lilchibihina- glad you like it yes perverted guys **

**Bunnyandpuppylover- yes, yes they did**

**Moogle in paradaisu – well we'll see ;) and 'special' requests?**

"Wow this is a pretty nice hotel," Tenten stated as she sat down with the other two girls.

"Uh huh" Sakura agreed they turned to Kikai who was…reading?

And no it wasn't Kakashi's book.

Both girls started hovering over her "what are you reading?"

"A book" Kikai answered lightly "a very good book."

"………………………………………"

"This is boring!!!! Let's go bug the girls."

Neji, Sasuke, and surprisingly Lee glared at him.

"Must I remind you why we are holding ice packs to various locations of our body" Sasuke snapped icily.

Neji glared evilly which was interesting as he was holding an ice pack to his cheek.

"NO MORE OF YOUR UNYOUTHFUL IDEAS!!" Lee yelled.

"Lee shut up!" came Tenten's yell through the wall.

Lee curled up into a fetal position whimpering something like 'don't throw anything at me.'

"I bored again!"

"………………………………………."

"I bored again?" Kakashi repeated not even looking up from his book.

Neji snickered and Sasuke smirked.

"I think I'll go see if we can get some tea," Kikai announced getting up and leaving.

Walking around she eventually didn't find anything turning through a corridor suddenly..

WHUMP!

Yelping she fell backwards only to have someone grab her wrist resulting in her falling forward into the person's chest.

Opening one eye she saw green material…a Konoha shinobi vest…she looked up _oh god please don't be Gai _"Kakashi?"

"Sorry about that didn't mean to run into you…. you aren't hurt are you?" Kakashi asked.

Slowly she shook her head, looking at his hand still gently grasping her wrist. Studying his hand or more over the glove, the slight ache tugged at her heart quickly she buried it. The feeling of losing 'him' hit her hard in the heart she didn't even know where it had come from.

_Kikai's Flashback _

_The hallways were empty aside from Mr. Duke and herself that was when 'he' walked by; when they passed each other it was if time had stopped. 'He' didn't look at her like others it looked like 'he' really saw her._

_End Of Flashback_

Swallowing she looked back at Kakashi's face "o-o-oh I'm sorry did you say something?"

"Um no we should get back to the rooms."

Kikai forced a smile and leaded the way.

Something confused Kakashi somehow her happiness was fake yet it was not faked.

That Night

All three girls were asleep but only one was dreaming…the princess of Aboshi tossed in her sleep.

Kikai's Dream/Flashback (it's a little of both)

"_Don't please don't you know what will happen."_

"_Kikai…"_

"_N-no please I- we can go we can run away go to your country!"_

"_I can't do that to you."_

_"But…but I love you."_

_"I know….and I'd do anything to be with you."_

_"..But……but…..I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!!!'_

_She felt the wetness on her cheeks the figure grabbed her and embraced her._

_"I…..I-I can't live like that again…I'll……I'll just die."_

_"Don't, you have people who care about you."_

_"Yut-"_

_"Kikai promise me you will try and live life happily life for me, your father, Even Keimei."_

_"That's not fair."_

_"No it's not is it."_

_"…….I don't want you to go."_

_"I don't want you to suffer for what I did."_

_"We what WE did it was both of our choice!"_

_"I care about you too much you're not going to get punished for this! Promise me!"_

_"To be happy? I can't be happy again if you leave."_

_"It's too late for me but not for you now promise to try."_

_"It's going to rain…"_

_"I know………"_

_"Don't go."_

_"Don't ask me that…….here take these as long as you have them I'll always be with you. Now promise me.."_

_"I promise."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

End Of Dream

Kikai shot up gasping looking around she remembered where she was; taking a deep breath she let it out in a huff. Searching though her pack she pulled out the gloves and pulled them close to her "Yutori" she breathed out the name quietly.

Making sure the two girls were still asleep (oh yeah it's like 4am) she got dressed and snuck out of the room. (Hair in bun and dark gray yukata)

Outside it was pretty cool taking a breath of fresh air she smiled and twirled around a bit _ooo it's so nice outside._

No one was out so it was very peaceful and she walked throughout the village it was very relaxing. Not really feeling like training she just kept walking till she got to a closed shop being the girl she is she stopped to examine it.

Sighing she didn't have to turn around "do you always have to follow me?"

"Do you always have to run off?"

Scowling she turned around and glared at Kakashi "what if I want to be alone?"

"Too bad" he replied reading his book.

"You're just like Mr. Duke."

"That hurt."

Kikai gave a slight giggle and turn around to walk in a random direction.

"Why are you even out here?"

"I couldn't sleep, you?"

"I heard someone get up and guessed it was you."

"I see…you know I don't hate your team."

"…………………………Can you read minds or something?"

"No just a good guesser…Tenten and Sakura are lucky that they can be shinobi."

"………………………………………"

"They're nice girls…Sakura seems…a little distracted though."

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"She's in love with him…along with half the girls in Konaha."

Kikai whistled "impressive…. he seems a little…standoffish."

"He's had a rough time."

"I know."

Kakashi gave her a suspicious look "just how much do you now about us?"

"Just about everything…important that is."

Kakashi reached out and gripped her shoulder "Naruto……….."

Kikai looked at him impatiently "yes I know all about that too! And no I won't tell anyone, god overreacting much aren't we!"

Not answering she grabbed his book "Icha Icha Paradise…Jiraiya…. the Sannin…never thought you were a pervert Kakashi."

Reaching over her he snatched his book back she turned her back to him "poor Sakura she'll find out someday all love is unrequited" he heard her say out loud quietly.

"That's not something that I thought you would say."

Kikai gracefully turned to face him cocking her head a bit, in her eyes was a cavern of pain he could not even comprehend "it's the truth."

Something came over him "what happened to you?"

"It rained" she answered still looking at him.

"……………………………………………………."

Kikai stared off behind him and grinned, "Hey look the suns rising!" (Let's pretend that it is ok?)

Jumping up on top of a roof Kakashi quickly followed suit and sat down next to her.

"Why don't you put down the book and look at the sun with me!" Kikai changed again, Kakashi just couldn't understand her.

"I've seen the sunrise before."

Kikai crinkled her forehead glaring at him "but you haven't seen it today nor in this village nor with a princess namely me nor ummm oh whatever you're going to see it again."

Sighing Kakashi closed his book and gave her a look that said 'happy now?'

Grinning she pushed her attention back at the rising sun. Reds, pinks and purples meshed together in a ball of light across the sky.

The sky still dark behind them this truly was a spectacular sight. The light reflected in her icy brown eyes for a moment.

"Isn't it lovely?"

Kakashi gaze turned to her "hm" he responded.

**TBC**

**IAG- hoped you liked it plz review!**


	11. Irritation

**Disclaimer- hey I only own Aboshi and Kikai…they are MINE!!!!**

**IAG- well first of all thanks for the three reviews (sort of)…and er I got a review saying they didn't really like Kikai so that got me a little irritated so this chapt is a little threadbare but it has a little of Kikai's past in it.**

**Bunnyandpuppylover- Hmm well that's for me to know and you to find out in later chapters thanks for the review I appreciate it!**

**Lilchibihina- thank you glad you like it**

**Pupluvgirl- ok first even if you say this isn't a flame the beginning sure sounds like one saying "I don't feel like reading the rest" is rather rude, and another thing who are you to tell me about MY character I should be able to do whatever I want with her. And actually I do not watch the English version I also think it's stupid I watch the Japanese version; I put "believe it" at the end of what Naruto says once and a while for humor, ever heard of it? It's what most of this story is based on.**

**……………………………………………………………………………………**

They left at 8:30 Kikai was really quiet (mostly because she was tired) and she walked kind of lazily.

"Youth!"

"SHUT UP" Kikai roared.

Lee and Gai clung to each other in fear.

"…………………………………….." No one said anything in fear of the wraith of Kikai.

Well not Sasuke and Neji but they're always quiet so it doesn't really matter.

They were continuing to walk "so are we out of the land of fire yet?" Kikai asked.

"…Yes."

"I see…."

Far Away (well actually not that far)

"So you will be sent as the first group to see how weak they are, don't focus on the princess too much if you get a chance to kill her do so. But also try and kill the ninjas too the less protection she has the more easy it will to kill her."

"Yes sir!"

The group of ninjas quickly disappeared.

"Let's see how they do against us."

Back To Our Group

Swaying slightly Kikai walked behind Naruto…. Tenten was playing with a kunai and Sakura was arguing about something with Naruto.

The silence was very unusual for the group after the last few days of constant chatter…but believe me it didn't last long…it NEVER lasts longs.

"YOUTH!"

"SHUT UP ABOUT YOUTH ALREADY!!!!!!" Kikai shrieked

"…………………………"

"AND YOU DON'T YOU EVEN START ABOUT DESTINY!!"

Neji stared at the finger pointed at him "…………………………………"

"AND YOU EMO KID GROW UP!!!"

Sasuke glared at her "………………………."

"PUT DOWN THE WEAPONS FOR A SECOND GOD YOU'RE OBSESSED TOO!!"

Tenten with a shocked expression froze "………………………."

"AND IF ANYONE'S OBSESSED IT'S YOU ALWAYS SASUKE!!"

Sakura blushed "………………….."

"NARUTO SAY BELIEVE IT ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL KILL YOU!!"

Naruto started steaming "……………………"

"PUT THE DAMN BOOK DOWN!!!!!!!"

Kakashi was looking over his book at her "are you okay?"

Kikai snarled and started walking forward…they all stared at her…

"Hell hath no fury then a women scorned."

"How was she scorned?"

"I have no idea."

"Then why say it?" Sakura yelled annoyed.

Kakashi didn't answer and just continued to read his book.

They all followed Kikai warily afraid she'd explode again.

Kikai turned around smiling cheerfully "why so quiet?"

O.o

Naruto jumped up and down in fury "WHY? YOU JUST WENT PSYCO ON US AND YOU ASK _US_ WHAT'S WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kikai gave him a puzzled look "huh?"

Naruto tried to walk forward to yell in her face, Kakashi grabbed the back of his shirt "let it go Naruto."

Naruto glared at him "why should I?"

"She's the client just leave her alone."

Naruto grumbling walked to Sakura who surprisingly didn't seem to mind.

Kikai stopped talking and slowed down observing a leaf that was floating to the ground her eyes followed it to the ground.

Flashback

_The leaf floated to the ground and Kikai watched it and forgot to watch where she was going._

_Trip!_

_WHUMP!_

_Dust flew up as she hit the ground there was a sigh from behind._

_A gloved hand was offered to her "here let me help you up."_

_A smile played on her face "you didn't see that."_

End Of Flashback

Blinking..

Trip!

Whump!

Kikai fell forward hitting the ground the leaf inches from her face.

There was a sigh and Kakashi came next to her and offered her his hand "here let me help you up."

Staring at his gloved hand for a second she violently hit it away "NO" she shrieked "DON'T TOUCH ME!!"

Breathing heavier she looked at him in almost fear, Tenten quickly bent down next to her "Kikai are you ok?" Tenten asked.

Shooting one more scared look at Kakashi she gave a shaky nod and got up carefully. Brushing any loose dirt off her dress.

Kikai looked around with a puzzled expression on her face and turned back to walking and started talking with Tenten putting that little incident behind her for now.

"So what's it like working with a Hyuuga so much?" Kikai asked.

Neji's attention silently shot to them and Tenten gave a slightly confused look "huh?"

"What is it like working with Byakugan?"

Tenten blinked "ooooo well" she paused to consider it "I guess it's a little unnerving."

"How?"

"Well you feel like they can see _everything_ and I guess it's something I can't really put into words."

Kikai nodded "I understand…I think. I've always found the Hyuuga clan interesting why when I was last in Konoha during the exam I myself spoke with Hiashi."

Neji continued to listen…. and found it hard to imagine his uncle talking with _her_.

Seeming to get over her previous spasm she back up with a look on her face that said she was unnerved. Now next to Kakashi she lowered her voice a lot.

"Hey Kakashi do you sense…_anything_?" she asked quietly.

Kakashi looked to the side at her "no do you?"

Biting her lower lip she gave a nervous glance around " no _nothing_."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

Kikai gave him a disturbed look "Kakashi I'm a Aboshi nin it's not right to feel nothing, it's just not _right_."

Kakashi thought about that "wait Kikai what are Aboshi nins suppose to feel?"

Kikai played with her fan "well of course chakra but um something like brainwaves I guess…er well when a person is thinking about something hard or really emotional it's easy to feel the thoughts waves that come from that."

"And you don't feel anything?"

She gave him a exasperated look "yes that's what I'm been trying to tell you I don't feel anything."

"Kikai including you we're in a group of nine people it's impossible not to feel anything."

Pale brown eyes widened in shock, as she understood what he meant.

The next thing she knew she hit the ground hard with Kakashi on top of her, shuriken were meters from her body. Breath knocked out of her she stared above at the sky fear riddled her body.These ones she couldn't sense in fact they completely blocked her out…these were Aboshi-nins and they were trying to kill her...

**TBC**

**IAG- sorry for this uneventful chapt plz review!**


	12. Finding Out

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto I only borrow them for some fun oh and I own Aboshi and such**

**IAG- Well here's the next chapt sry it took me so long R7R thanks for the reviews!**

**Theidiotofokemos- do I know you?**

LittleAngel22493- sry it took me so long! Hope it was worth the wait 

**Cherry Blossom50- that's my specialty**

**Bunnyandpuppylover- yep they're trying to kill her thanks for the review! **

As he carefully began to get off her she roughly pulled him back down "don't move' she hissed in his ear. Hiding her hands she did I quick hand sign and pressed her palms against his chest there was a dull blue glow. Kakashi thought he felt a warm sensation spread throughout his body "don't ask you'll need it now get off."

Obeying immediately he got off her, the others had quickly formed a circle around the two.

"Are you two alright?" Sakura asked.

"Fine" Kikai breathed out brushing herself off, eyes surveying the area warily ever second or two. Why would Aboshi be trying to kill her? _It makes no sense this alliance…wait this alliance they must not want it either…_

Neji was using his byakugan to look over the are but he didn't see anything. One of the shuriken that had been thrown at Kikai caught Tenten's eye, in a flash she had picked one up and was back next to Neji. Studying it…"wha-…Neji look at this!"

Shooting an annoyed look at her he glanced down at the shuriken, raising an eyebrow in interest he gently took the shuriken from her to look at it closer. It was the same size as any shuriken but it was a pitch black and the edges were obviously much more curved.

"Look the extra curves indicate that if it was hit it would cause more damage to the tissue if they try to remove it, which hints for use of immobilization. And the dark black color would indicate use for stealth more likely for night…"

Neji nodded, returned the shuriken to her then continued the survey of the area "if there was anything it's not here now" he announced.

But none of them relaxed there was something eerie about this. _Wait is that a…rumble?_

CRACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A slimy tentacle like thing burst from the ground and wailed upon them. It swayed around crashing next to Naruto able to blast him a few feet away it struck at Kakashi when there was a burst of blue electricity. It withered for moments before it seemed to melt to mud.

"What the HELL was THAT?!"

"An illusion" Kikai stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and gave Kakashi a smile while he gave her a 'what the hell did you do to me' look. _It was badly made they had to use mud…pathetic they must have thought it would throw us off but where are they?_

A dark blur passed through the group.

CLANG!!

A ninja in a gray outfit was matching kunais with Sasuke.

"Sasuke" Sakura yelped urgently.

Sasuke had the disadvantage from the angle they were at; he didn't notice the blank look on the ninja's face. The ninja's hand that wasn't on the kunai was slowly trying to grab Sasuke. Pulling away Sasuke jumped back keeping his kunai raised just in case.

The shinobi raised his hand and six more appeared beside him.

_We are so screwed_ Kikai thought.

All seven of the mind nins closed their eyes then disappeared.

Taking a deep breath Kikai tightened the grip on her fan _don't panic you can't help them you CAN'T!_

"Scared your highness" a voice whispered from next to her.

Eyes widening her body froze _damnit don't resist or he'll know. _

The binding jutsu itself had taken her by surprise so it worked rather well but if she resisted at all they'd know she broke the law. From the foggy sense she was in she could hear the sound of fighting and clanking of weapons, it pulled at her heart. In the small time she had traveled with them they had wedged into her heart…even Lee and Gai. Now she cared about them…they were her friends.

Flashback

"God Kikai you're always so friendly get a little respect I mean you are one of the princesses."

"_But Keimei…"_

"_No buts this time don't talk to Haru like he's not one of the guards."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts!"_

"_Yes sister."_

End Of Flashback

_Keimei………………_shaking her head to banish those thoughts she focused on thought waves _nothing…. DAMN they're blocking me out…but what are they using…wait maybe it's the binding jutsu…_ Realizing thought waves were out of the question she focused on sounds.

"Kikai!"

That startled her; they had already realized she was bound?

Closing her eyes she felt extremely numb she guessed they had knocked out or killed the ninja in charge of the jutsu.

Her body felt heavy and was dimly aware she was falling forward until a voice broke her out of her trance.

"Kikai! Kikai can you hear me!"

Most of it was blurry, weapons were still flying everywhere, but she managed to piece out Kakashi's figure above her. Groaning she tried to sit up under influence of a mind bind like that for too long a time would result in annoying setbacks.

Blinking she observed the area there were four no wait three mind-nins left, Kikai guessed she could help. Pressing her hand to the ground she concentrated _break_ she thought as the ground underneath one of the mind-nins crackled and he fell forward then Lee kicked him across the face.

Making sure the rest were okay she saw Tenten's shoulder bleeding badly she recognized this as a signature Aboshi immobilization move, but why her shoulder they usually use it on legs. Nevertheless it angered Kikai, _that's it let's fight fire with an inferno _deciding to risk a seishin minagoroshi she closed her eyes and clapped her hands together. Forcing any rage she might have into her mind focusing it and enclosing it around one of the ninjas.

One of the ninjas made a (medically impossible) movement with him body, whispers were going through his head that wouldn't stop. Screaming suddenly blood burst from his ears and eyes. Falling over dead before he hit the ground.

The group stared at the dead mind-nin, the only shinobi left growled, "that was a seishin minagoroshi, how did you do it?"

Kikai stiffened he knew he was directing it at her.

Taking a pose the last mind-nin put a hand on his shoulder the other out in a beckoning fashion "I'll at least take out one of you."

The shinobi blurred and disappeared, Kikai's eyes shot everywhere.

_Where did he go who will he go after! _

"This one! Women should not be shinobi!"

The shinobi blurred in charging at the immobilized with the look on his face that showed he knew he would die…but he would make sure to kill one of them.

"Tenten!" almost all of them yelled.

Tenten's eyes hardened as she stood still, she would take it like a true kuniochi.

There was a flash as the shinobi jumped at her, blood splattered all around and someone else had their arms around her…. causing Tenten to close her eyes…the blood wasn't her's.

Snapping her eyes open she saw someone's back and three pairs of arms around her.

Lee had covered her on her right, Gai was on her left, and Neji was covering her front arms tightly around her neck.

None of them were injured? _Then whose blood? _

All three of them jumped back instantly and turned to…Kikai…her fan was lodged into the shinobi's neck.

The kunai he was holding dropped to the ground lifelessly.

"You traitor" she hissed.

Though at the brink of death the mind-nin managed to smirk blood trailing down from his mouth "I'm not the traitor princess, you are, you and your blood in thin" he started to cough "the Monori line is weak, you will die like Keimei a traitor of Aboshi, the Monori line is full of dark blood you are no different!"

Staring to cough again, his eyes rolled back as he slumped to the ground.

Hands shaking she gripped her fan as the blades reclined. Blood splattered all over her, the others neared her warily.

Sakura came next to her "you're a…."

"Mind-nin" Kikai finished, taking a shaky step she stumbled forward, Gai closest caught her before she fell.

Lifting up the unconscious princess, her fan dropped to the ground blood staining the silver design. Bending over Kakashi picked it up and placed it in his vest. Looking over a Gai, they exchanged nods.

"We should leave the area for now, find a place to rest" Gai stated.

"Are you ok" Lee asked Tenten.

"I'm fine" she replied trying to look at her shoulder.

"We should bandage it when we get to a safer place as sensei said, can you travel?" Neji asked not even looking at her.

"Yes."

"Let's go!" Gai ordered.

They all traveled in silence, it wasn't really an awkward silence more like a thinking silence.

Soon they reached a river and decided that was safe enough of a rest place.

Gai looked down at Kikai and to his surprise was already conscious and just staring off in a random direction.

"I'll answer your questions now…..I _know_ you have them."

**TBC**

**Preview Of Next Chapt**

"**The village is extremely far from here so we'll have to hurry."**

…………………………………………………………………

"**Oh god it looks like it's going to rain."**

…………………………………………………………………

"**You have to realize that was only a test group."**

**End Of Preview!  
**

**IAG- please review hope you liked this chapt!!**


	13. Understanding

**Disclaimer- I only own the Aboshi people and stuff………..**

**IAG- Well MERRY LATE CHIRSTMAS!!! And 2nd thanks for the reviews here a kind of late Christmas present! OOHH and check out my christmas special if you want it's just a short one-shot**

**Bubbliangel- thanks!**

**Cherry Blossom50- well it's not EXACTLY mind reading but nope it never gets old**

**Bunnyandpuppylover- I was waiting for the right time, and I know I've read it! **

**Ninja Akashi- thanks glad you think so **

They sat down eyes locked on Kikai who plastered another smile on her face "well first let me help Tenten's shoulder you can't just bandage it…it burst her flesh using charka it has to be healed delicately."

Avoiding any eyes she quickly used some of her charka to replace flesh and skin "um Kikai……….I thought well that girls weren't well" Sakura fumbled with words.

"Allowed to be shinobi? They aren't I've been breaking the law for..." she counted on her fingers as she finished with Tenten's shoulder. "11 years" she finished.

Awkward silence…………..

"Oh and please don't tell anyone."

"Why" Naruto asked.

"Oh because if the council finds out I'll be executed."

Even bigger awkward silence.

"Killed" Sakura squeaked.

"Uh huh" Kikai reached into her sleeve…panic covered her face "where my fan omigod where's my fan" definite panic at this point. "My fan is gone it's-" the fan was being held in front of her face "in front of my face."

"I cleaned it for you…there was blood all over it" Kakashi stated as she took her fan back.

"Thank you."

Everyone was staring at them.

Kikai cleared her throat "any way…. so no point in hiding it now…I'm a shinobi…and um nothing else really…"

"……………………………………….."

"HEY THAT'S WHY YOU SCREAMED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT TO PREPARE US…I LIKE YOUR YOUTHFUL STYLE" Lee yelled.

"But really you should have told us…I mean it's a trust thing" Sakura said quietly.

"Those shinobi were pretty strong" Tenten intervened/commented stretching her arm.

"You have to realize that was only a test group."

"……………………………………………………………….."

"They were probably sent to try and take out a few bodyguards…. now that Aboshi is involved…" she trailed off.

"Do you know why Aboshi is now trying to kill you?"

Kikai fiddled with her fan "well there have been certain thing said by the council. How getting involved with other countries would cause 'impurities' among us. You must understand that Aboshi is a very disciplined country."

"What happened to you then" Naruto said unwisely.

THUNK!

Kikai had thrown her fan (without blades) to the middle of Naruto's forehead "OW damnit just like granny Tsunade ow god!!!!"

Tenten picked up the fan "it's wonderfully crafted" Tenten commented "how do the blades come out?"

"Oh well its charka activated, it's specially designed to only open for a female Monori's touch and the signal thought."

"Well what if you activate it by accident?"

"Can't happen, remember Aboshi is all about emotion if I don't feel it, it won't happen."

"I see."

Someone cleared their throat "oh yeah…by the way with Aboshi shinobi _never_ let them touch you or like what happened to Tenten will happen to you."

Tenten shifted slightly "what did happen to me?"

"That was a kinniku bakuhatsu, luckily she wasn't hit very bad. As you saw her shoulder, it's supposed to be used on legs for immobilization. It erupts the muscle, skin, and flesh using chakra which prevents movement."

_Gruesome_ everyone thought at the same time.

"And it has residue chakra so it wouldn't heal naturally."

"Your county has…interesting…. jutsus" Lee stammered.

"Is that what you did to that tree" Kakashi asked.

"No that's my own creation it concentrates chakra formed from a simple hand sign and combusts it."

"Wait Kakashi-sensei you KNEW she was a shinobi?"

"Yeah."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" Naruto yelled he's one to talk though.

"You didn't ask" he replied shrugging.

They all glared at him.

"So is all you can do genjutsus?" Lee asked.

"No I'm pretty good at hand to hand…well a little."

o.O'

"You….are" Naruto started laughing.

Scowling Kikai dropped her outer kimono wearing only her little black dress (and the bandages around her thighs)

O.O

All guys present (except Kakashi he's seen her like this before) let their jaws drop to the ground.

Sakura and Tenten froze and stared.

"HOLY SHIT!" Naruto screamed "SHE ACUALLY HAS A FIGURE!!!!"

Kikai shifted her position and spun in a circle colliding her foot to the side of Naruto's head…he went flying.

"Yes I do and yes I can fight hand to hand," she snapped.

O.O

Gai got little hearts in his eye "she's so…. YOUTHFUL!!"

"Hey I'm going to go to the river and er wash the blood off my face…"

"…………………………………………………….."

"Yes of course go ahead."

"Ok be right back!"

She ran off.

"She sure proved us wrong" Gai said doing nice guy pose 34.

Sakura shifted "I guess…and I like Kikai…. but something about her…"

"Isn't right" Sasuke finished.

Kikai got to a quiet part of the river and dipped part of the cloth she had gotten into the water, bringing it back up she wiped the blood from her face. Startled suddenly her eyes locked onto the still water as her reflections eyes were a deep shade of blue…. swallowing she blinked as the reflections looked normal again. The water rippled to an invisible force.

Flashback

"_This isn't a place I'd expect the princess and heir of Aboshi."_

_Kikai shot up only to see the foreign shinobi from before._

"_Don't worry I won't tell anyone…may I join you?"_

"_Yes of course."_

_Sitting down next to her he gave a nice smile "Hey I know this is sudden but all I know is that you're Princess Monori the heir to Aboshi but…what's you're name?"_

"………………………………………_."She stared at him._

"_Ack I'm sorry I was just curious."_

"_No wait it's fine…Kikai…. my name is Kikai."_

"_Hmmm Kikai…. suits you…. it's nice to say too."_

_Giving a small smile "thanks I guess."_

"_There that's something nice!"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Smiling you should do it more often I don't see you smile that much, you have a very lovely smile."_

"Kikai?"

End Of Flashback

Blinking Kikai turned around Tenten approached her "are you ready?"

"Oh yeah let's go."

They all left shortly.

"So where now?"

"The village is extremely far from here so we'll have to hurry."

"Oh ok."

_Why do these things keep coming to mind……it must because I left Aboshi_….

A determined look crossed her face _but I'm not going to let them get in my way_ the smile still on her face _I'll try and forget them again._

**TBC**

**IAG- sry it was short hope you liked it! Plz review!**


	14. Well I Wouldn't Say That

**Disclaimer- I only own everything that's Aboshi and Kikai even if she counts XP**

**IAG- well sorry for the looonnnnnggggggg wait I've been soooooo busy TTTT Thanks SO much for the reviews **

**LittleAngel22493- wellllll the Aboshi council isn't REALLY trying to kill her, you see parts of the council think that Aboshi should not be among foreigners so they want to prevent it and some other groups want to kill her for "other" reasons wink**

**Bunnyandpuppylover- yeah -- it's sad at times thanks for review sry haven't been on to review your story TTTT**

Rain is pouring around me…I can't remember when it wasn't raining. Just remember to smile…. do it for Keimei and Yutori.

_Where are you no we, now?_

_Do I have to wait forever?_

_Death is eternal I have nothing to wait for…_

_I merely exist…._

_What am I doing?_

_Here?_

_I must be dreaming……….._

_The rain isn't normal…it's…_

_It's blood…_

_I guess I've always been stained with blood…_

"_Let go of me!"_

_No stop I don't want to live it again!_

_The sharp pain across my face…."don't you touch her bastard!"_

_No…. stop please…why are you doing this to me!!!_

"No STOP!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kakashi shot up at the sudden outburst from Kikai, but of course everyone else jumped at the sudden 'no stop' shriek from the tangled princess.

Pale brown eyes darkened as she took in her surroundings and a smile appeared much more fake than most of her smiles "wow I didn't even mean to wake you up this time…. um sorry false alarm?"

There were a bunch of irritated grumbles as they all went back to sleep.

Kakashi remained awake and waited for the even breathing of the others. After a while he began to muse over her awaking outburst, _the 'no stop' hadn't sounded like a self-defense scream, and as such a nightmare would produce. More like a begging, pleading feel to it._ _Or it could have been a-_

A whimper broke him out of his trance; a soft whisper tore through the silence. Had he not been a shinobi he would not have heard he wasn't sure he heard it at all.

"Yutori……………….."

Now he was sure he had heard it.

There were a more lost words coming from her direction, then her breathing came uneven and he realized she had woken up again,

There was a quiet shifting as she silently got up, feigning sleep he awaited to see what her actions would be.

After a short silence there were clearly hesitant steps toward him, she was right next to him.

"Bastard."

Remaining silent was difficult at this point…. did she just call him a bastard…. for absolutely no reason whatsoever?

There was another sigh and she retreated back to her bed.

_That was a new level of random_ Kakashi thought.

That morning nothing special happened and they were on their way quickly.

Kikai started humming in a few minutes………………it got annoying after three hours….

"STOP HUMMING ALREADY!!"

"No."

"RARGH!!"

The one that was yelling was Naruto, it was amazing how pissed he could get with just one simple princess…. weird as she was.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MESSED UP?!?!"

Kikai blinked at Naruto then smirked "would you rather I sing?"

The place that was sort of far away but not really

"Well they killed the group without any causalities….."

"How annoying."

"She does well to stay alive…"

"Well no matter what we have to kill her, after all after we kill him she'll be the next toumoku….."

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about that, even if she is just a woman she'd still be the toumoku."

"Of course I've thought about it! Do you take me for a fool, everything is perfectly planned it is overkill but I even have a few backup plans."

"Better safe than sorry, but are you sure after all she is your-"

"Not by blood beside she has weak blood as do all the Monori's….."

"What's your first plan."

" I'm sending those two."

"Ah well the one I have no doubt but the other…….."

"I understand but they've brought a few with them."

"Mm interesting……"

Kikai sneezed once…..then twice…

"Bless you" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Thanks" Kikai replied rubbing her nose and sniffed "how dull is this" Kikai said slowly and in a very bored tone.

Starting to hum again she got a dull headache _ok…. ow…ow…. ow…._ she rubbed her temples with one hand.

Ow…. ow…. ow…ow…ow…ow…

"Kikai?"

_Ow…. ow…ow…. ow…._

"Kikai!"

"Huh…wha?"

"Are you listening to me?"

"No…"

"……………………………………………"

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Let's get this thing started."

…………………………………………………………………………………

Pain shot through her entire body and she crumbled to the ground.

"Kikai!"

Smoke quickly covered most of the land around them…

"Kikai can you walk?"

"Yeah it was only a mind shatter…meant to render one helpless" Kikai explained standing up "but **I** have a nice little defense so that it merely hurt like hell."

"Great more assassins…"

"Not JUST assassins probably well trained Aboshi ones…. I'd say four or five.."

"……………………………."

TBC 

**IAG- well hope you liked this chapt next one soon I hope plz review TT**


	15. Lost

**Disclaimer- I only own the Aboshi nins and Kikai………how many times am I going to have to say this?**

**IAG- well here's the next chapt hope you enjoy it. I want to start having the lyrics of song that have inspired the chapt so they will be both bold and italics. And thanks for those people who reviewed **

"_**I'm searching for answers cause something's not right. I follow the signs, I'm close to the fire."**_

_**Within Temptation, A Dangerous Mind**_

The ground started crackling and tore throughout where they were standing.

"They're trying to separate us!"

For a warning too late soon the two teams were separated with a large crater like crack through the earth around them, aside from the fog.

"Princess are you alright?" Neji heard Lee ask Kikai.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said in a distant tone.

"Byakugan" he muttered activating it and looked around, clenching his teeth, as he couldn't see anything beside fog and those who were with him.

"Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing…must be a special sort of fog."

Rubbing her left arm Kikai hesitantly looked around _this doesn't feel like normal mind stuff………much more advance…._

Then raising her fan barely in time to block a kunai aimed at her head. Someone pushed her down then there was a puff of smoke, coughing she tried to figure out what happened.

"Don't struggle princess, this won't take long………." She felt a hand slip into her kimono. Her first thoughts were complete indignation then panic when she remembered that's where she had the documents.

Struggling she got a look at the man pulling out her documents and the silver chain with a triangle on it. Gasping she froze "you're a…kokoro musha" she heard her voice but couldn't remember talking. At this moment she did feel true fear.

The man smirked "at you service your highness" he said smoothly flipping a bang of his blonde hair back. Blinking at her there was a snap and he disappeared as she tried to hit with her fan (blades). At first she couldn't get her voice to work _but the kokoro musha are under complete control of the royal family. They are loyal to us why are they trying to kill me and prevent the alliance?!?!_

Then she remembered the documents and got her voice to work "the blonde took the documents!" she yelled as loud as she could.

"It's in your eyes, what's on your mind I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

All the Konoha shinobi looked up as they heard Kikai's yell.

Gai's team as they killed an Aboshi nin saw the blonde one and chased after him quickly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Sakura's gone" Naruto said urgently.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"There, there little girl" a red haired Aboshi dressed as the blonde one did a hand sign to the already hypnotized Sakura "go and help out Aboshi" he said lightly as she walked into the fog once again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Suddenly Gai's team was out skilled by three Aboshi nins as the blonde ran to close woods.

Whipping one across the face with a wood pole Tenten looked over to her team "I'll go after him" she said quickly and ran after him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kikai stumbled along in the fog as she saw a hint of pink "Sakura!"

Kikai approached Sakura and stood by her looking around the area carefully and seriously.

"Do you know where the others are? I was separated with Gai and his team"

Sakura looked to the ground and picked up something.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Let's look for her in the other direction" Kakashi ordered.

"Sensei" Sasuke began "Kikai had said there were at least four to five assassins, then why aren't any of them attacking us?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A scream tore through the air near Gai's team as one of the three ninjas finally fell "that was Tenten" Lee breathed.

"Neji-"

"I'll go after her" Neji finished Gai's thought and quickly went in that direction.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Back still to Sakura "I think I can feel-" pain suddenly shot through the back of Kikai's head as she fell unconscious.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tenten lay shaking on the ground, blood pooling around her leg .

"Tenten what happened?" Neji asked as he kneeled down next to her.

Refusing to meet his eyes she clenched her teeth in pain "that…..one….tricked…..me…..did ……..that… kinniku bakuhatsu…to my leg" she finished panting.

Moving to her leg he brushed aside what was left of the tattered cloth, feeling her wince as he looked over the burst muscle of her leg, blood still spilling from the wound.

"You have to go after him!" she said seriously.

"I have to stop the bleeding" he said a cool headed as usual.

"No he's still close you could still-"

"Be quiet" he ordered as he took some of the bandages Tenten still had in her pack (she never took it off) and tied it around her leg slowing the bleeding down a bit.

"Ok I'll make it back to the others, go after him now!"

"These are different level of shinobi and they sure aren't normal……we don't have a chance on our own.." he said as he shifted his position and suddenly lifted her up bridal style "we'll meet back with the others, it's quicker this way."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi suddenly saw Gai and his team come into view as the fog started to lift "is she ok" Kakashi asked motioning to Tenten leaning against Neji.

"I don't know" Gai said in a quiet tone "they got the documents."

"We can't find Sakura or Kikai anywhere."

"And the fog is lifting meaning…"

"They got what they came for."

"Sakura's north or here" Neji announced deactivating his byakugan "I can't see Kikai anywhere."

Running in that direction they found Sakura sitting on the ground, with a bloody rock in her hand.

"Sakura" Naruto yelled as he kneeled next to her with Sasuke behind him and Lee on the other side of her.

Tears dripped off her face "I'm sorry" she screamed "but they were controlling me! I couldn't stop them! They made me help them, I didn't want to hurt her! But my body moved by itself! Then when I thought I could move they took her! They took Kikai!"

**TBC**

"I'm searching for answers not questioned before. The curse of awareness, there's no peace of mind."

IAG- well here's this chapt I hope it was a good cliffy ;) review if you want to know what happens.


	16. Please Stop Breathing

**Disclaimer- I only own Kikai and Aboshi and the assasins**

**IAG- well here is the next chapt, hope you all like it. And thanks to those who reviewed...**

**Sunset-of-youthfulness- i'm glad I inspired you...now if only someone could inspire me...remember the quotes that are bold/italic are song lyics that inspired the chapt or that I found were similar...review!!!!!!**

**D- Thanks, I luv detail **

"**_We're all grieving. Lost and bleeding."_**

_**-Evanescence, The Only One**_

Lee tried to stop Sakura from crying, while Kakashi and Gai tried to stop the bleeding from Tenten's leg. Tenten was pale from too much blood loss "I don't know if we can stop it……it won't heal. Kikai said something about healing it in a special way and if we don't find her the bleeding won't stop."

Kakashi's words were harsh but true, "Kakashi they're long gone by now-" Kakashi suddenly did a summoning jutsu and pakkun appeared.

"What do you want?"

Kakashi ignored the small dog and bent down next to Sakura who had finally calmed down a bit "Sakura the blood on the rock….is it Kikai's?"

Sakura managed a shaky nod.

"Pakkun, we need to find someone, that's their blood can you track them?"

Pakkun nodded and already began sniffing around "I've found the trail."

"Good, okay I think Tenten and Sakura should stay here for now and I want Naruto and Lee to stay with them."

Gai pouted in the corner _who made him boss_ but jumped up quickly "Lee! It is now within your power to protect helpless young women!"

"Yes Gai-sensei will protect them with the best of my ability!!"

"We're not helpless yet," Tenten snapped weakly.

The little pug did a dog like cough "can we go now."

They all ran after the dog….

……………………………………………………………………………………………

As Kikai started to come to she opened her eyes quickly, awake enough to tell they were approaching what looked like a samurai compound.

"Yang the princess is awake" she heard a male voice.

"Good we just about made it" the voice she recognized as the blonde kokoro musha.

Trying to struggle she felt her legs bound and her head pounded with a throbbing pain, she even thought she could feel blood dripping down the side of her head.

"Don't try and struggle your highness, you might just fall and hurt yourself."

Entering what now appeared to be an abandoned samurai compound of some sort "nice of those people to tell us about this area."

"Shut up Ying let's concentrate on the Princess for now and the documents.."

"Why" good her voice worked "are you doing this?" Kikai demanded.

"Why? Well my good princess to be blunt. The Monori family is being stupid, to try and ally ourselves with 'outsiders' it's wrong. There is a force in the court bigger than you think, better to be on the side that wins."

Now they were in a small room and the blonde called Yang set her down and tied her hands together behind her back.

Ying stood in front of her "I can't believe we captured the princess…. wow."

Taking this moment Kikai bit her lip and spit her blood at him. In a flash Yang had kicked Ying to the ground.

"OW damnit what was that for!?!?!"

"Remember Ying you idiot that she is still a Monori and still has their blood…"

"Oh yeah……" Ying scratched his head "forgot about that…"

Yang kneeled in front of Kikai "look your highness you try something like that again…I'll gag you…"

"Disgusting you call yourself a kokoro musha" Kikai hissed sneering.

SLAP!!!

Kikai's cheek now tinted pink after Yang's harsh blow, she glared indignantly at him. Taking a kunai out of his pouch he pressed it against Kikai's neck, taking small breaths of air she continued to glare.

"Princess watch….your….tongue….or I might just have to cut it out…..or slit your throat."

"_**Don't look down, don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you."**_

Kikai swallowed hard as Yang stood back up "Ying I'm going to deliver the documents, and be careful you idiot don't let her trick you."

Yang left leaving behind Ying, whom Kikai studied.

_This one looks a bit dull….maybe I can find out some information if I can't escape._

"So he must be paying you a lot of money to give him such important documents" Kikai commented indifferently.

"He? He who?" Ying asked confused.

"Oh please I know who you're selling them to. I AM princess of Aboshi, remember?"

Ying looked happily tricked "oh yeah….well I never met Lord Rakashun myself he seems stuck up. I mean he's even having a party in three days just because he felt like it…….rich blood you're all snobs.."

"Mm I guess" Kikai stated smirking triumphantly. "Of course the man you're working for is just a snobbish."

"No way Lor-"

"Ying shut up!" Yang yelled as he entered the room "well I've delivered the documents….and now we can finish our work here" he said looking straight at Kikai. The look he gave her gave her a terrifying feeling through her body and she could feel it in her core……they were going to kill her.

Yang roughly pulled her up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Quickly they suddenly came into sight of a samurai compound, as they slowed down and stopped inside the gate "it's abandoned" Gai announced.

"They're in there" Pakkun announced "can I go now?"

Kakashi nodded and Pakkun disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"We'll split up and search the area" Kakashi ordered as they all went in different directions.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yang pushed her into a dank room and she spotted a triangle shaped basin.

_Oh my god…they can't no not again….._

_Flashback_

"_Please no don't do this!!!"_

"_Princess it's for the best…"_

"_No please stop" she felt herself get pushed into the triangle shaped pool, ice-cold water buried her shocking her. Sinking quickly she reached her hand up to the soon disappearing streams of light floating in the water. The weights tied to her legs pulled her down farther, her vision blurring her lungs screaming for air when everything went to black._

_End Of Flashback_

"A fitting death don't you think so Ying?"

"Yes I do…."

Panic racked through her body as she struggled even more. Yang pushed her closer "kneel" he order. At first she resisted then Yang forced her down.

"May the gods have mercy on your souls" Kikai said.

"Pitiful excuse for a princess" Yang snapped ripping out the tie of her hair "a princess such as you should die without honor" he sneered as her long hair fell around her. A strong hand clasped the back of her head and forced her into the dark water below her.

"_**Don't look down, you'll fall down, you'll become their sacrifice."**_

Trying to rise above the water the hand kept her head down, trying to hold her breath she tried to think. But the cold water stole her senses as old fears began to resurface. Already her head felt light, the water entering her mouth and nose urging her to gag shaking her body. When it came she couldn't even tell she had lost consciousness.

"Ying they're here, we should leave now…she's as good as dead anyway.."

"You're right we should leave."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

There was an eerie silence hanging over the hallway as Kakashi with a quick pace searched this area. He couldn't figure out why this whole thing bothered him to some degree after all it was just a normal mission….wasn't it?

Then something, a sense deep inside himself told him to run….the last door run to it. Following his instincts he ran to the last door that was on the left, opening the door with an ungodly speed he entered the darkness of the room. As he eyes adjusted to the dark he saw in sick horror, her kneeled and not moving. Moving quicker than he thought he could he pulled her out of what he discovered was a basin of water. Lying her flat on her back he pushed the dark mass of black hair out of her face. A ghastly pale face stared at the air above them unmoving unseeing, he pressed his fingers against her neck gently.

Then all the kinds of emotions that could swirl inside him emerged and all he could think was _there's no pulse….she's not breathing anymore….._

"_**Right or wrong. Can't hold onto the fear that I'm lost without you."**_

**TBC**

**IAG- welll muhahahahahahaha cliffy plz review if you want to know what happens **


	17. Don't Let Go

**Disclaimer- I only own Kikai (I own the late Yutori too)**

**IAG- Well here's the latest chapt thanks to those people who reviewed plz review this one too….**

**Anime-Kunoichi- thanks **

**Soe- neither do I and thanks!**

"**_Don't you die on me  
you haven't made your peace"_**

_**Within Temptation "Dark Wings"**_

As panic flooded through his system he tried to remain calm and think clearly _ok she drowned so she could still…_

Laying her flat onto her back he positioned herself above her and planted his hands against her chest in a timed motion. _Come on…………………..there's only one thing left to do…. can't let this mission fail…_ Taking a deep breath he leaned over her, slowly his pulled down his mask and pressed his mouth against hers breathing into her.

**_"Live life, breathe, breathe"_**

_Come on…_

Pulling back up he looked at her _it didn't work…I think I might have been-_

Blinking he thought he saw her fingers twitch, leaning over her again her body shook and she rolled over to her side coughing water out of her lungs taking large gasps of air.

Shooting up he pulled up his mask and kneeled down next to her "Kikai?"

Abruptly she clung to his jacket and looked at him with hysterical eyes…"where's Keimei? What did you do with her?!? Did you kill her too I want to see Keimei!!"

Taken aback "Kikai? What are you talking about?"

Blinking at him once "Yutori?…No…Kakashi?" just as abruptly she let go of his jacket.

_What was it Mr. Duke had said,…"She just has some problems she might mix past with present and…she might be dangerous and her personality MIGHT change a little bit."_

"W-where…..what……oh never mind" she muttered and shakily stood up, Kakashi began to rise to help her. "I can help myself" she snapped and he stepped away. Hastily she noticed her hair was down, glaring for no reason at Kakashi she quickly pulled it up with the slightly torn ribbon on the ground.

"We need to get back, Tenten was hit by the jutsu and needs help."

Kikai sobered instantly "ok where are the others?"

"Spread out looking for you."

After meeting up with the others, they all rushed back to the camp.

"Oh the gods" Kikai murmured as she knelt next to Tenten and pressed both hands against Tenten's leg, a slightly blue light emanated as Kikai slowly healed the injury.

"Is the princess okay?" Gai asked Kakashi quietly.

"Seems shaken…..a little out of it as well….."

"Nor does she seem as cheerful.."

"Look she's lost a lot of blood, so we'll have to rest and I found out information about the documents in the nearest town so we should go there for the time being" Kikai ordered formally.

The jounin nodded in agreement "one of you will have to carry her she's still much to weak."

"I will" Lee volunteered.

Nodding in his direction Kikai stood up "well let's hurry up…"

They soon made it to the town and rented two rooms for their group.

"Okay Gai, Kakashi I found out the documents are in the hands of a Lord Rakashun…..now he's having a party in a few days…so I have a plan. We'll have to go undercover…..but I don't think a few of us can pull it off. I mean most are fine….but Naruto, Lee….and no offense Gai….but you're the ones that stand out."

"…………………………."

"So we'll match up escorts to look less suspicious cause if say a women came to one of those kinds of things without a escort it might look like she wants something. So Sasuke will escort Sakura, if Tenten is well enough Neji will escort her and Kakashi you'll escort me. So I have my kimono but we'll need to find kimono's for the girls and robes for you and the guys."

"…………………………"

"I WANT TO COME!!!!!!!" Lee and Naruto shouted at the same time.

"NO, Sakura we can go now and find a kimono for you…"

Sakura avoided looking at Kikai…..sighing Kikai knelt next to her.

"Come on Sakura……let's go it'll be fun" Kikai said in a forced cheerful voice.

"………………………….." Sakura remained silent. Kikai finally pulled her up

"We're going out for a bit…"

"Maybe someone should go with you.."

"No way…. we're going _girl _shopping" Kikai said sticking her tongue out and dragged Sakura out there…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"So what color do think will look best Sakura?"

"………………………………………….."

Sighing once again Kikai turned around to Sakura "Sakura…if you're not speaking…. nor looking at me because of what happened…it wasn't your fault…. ok?"

Sakura kept her eyes to the ground "……………but…they purposely targeted me because I was the weakest…"

_At least she's talking_ "…………….look Sakura-"

"I'm always causing trouble, I never do anything to help!!"

"…………………………………………………………."

"Maybe if I was a little stronger Sasuke would notice me!"

"…………………………………………………………."

"All the other girls are stronger, I mean Tenten went off alone and got hurt trying I could have never done that!!"

"Are you done now?"

"………………….Uh huh…"

Kikai patted Sakura on the head "look we all have our own talent…. you just haven't found yours yet…or maybe you have it but just having been paying attention to it" Kikai said winking.

"Give us the strength we needed" 

"Kikai………." Sakura stared at Kikai with little stars in eyes…

"I think a nice pinkish kimono would be nice...don't you?"

Eventually they found a nice pink and yellow kimono that fit nicely…and they had found a gray kimono with geomantic purple designs for Tenten.

"We better go back they're worried about us by now…it's been about two hours…"

"Really? Oh…ok."

They got back to the hotel place "we're back!" Kikai announced walking into the boy's room where everyone was except for the sleeping Tenten.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG WE THOUGHT YOU'D BEEN ATTACKED!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"…………………………………………………….No we didn't…"

"We got the kimonos!"

"And I asked around the village and Lord Rakashun's party thing is tomorrow night…"

"………………………………………………………….."

"So tomorrow I'll help the girls get dressed and you guys that are coming go get some nice formal robes…make sure they don't clash with pink or gray…Oh and you can't wear your forehead protectors….."

"…………………………………………..!!"

"So one Kakashi just wear a cloth over that eye or something……and we can't let anyone know you're from Konoha…."

"Of course.."

"And um…Naruto, Lee, Gai….well you'll just have to stay here…….sorry about that.."

TT-TT

"Ok so let's get some rest for tomorrow……hopefully Tenten's well enough to come with us by then…"

That Night

The boys were all fidgety even in their sleep, which mostly kept Kakashi awake and he could tell Gai was also awake.

Naruto was snoring loudly along with Lee…….Neji shifted every ten seconds and Sasuke was lying on his face.

Footsteps passed by their door quickly "I'll go after her" Kakashi said sighing and slowly standing up.

"Kakashi…" Gai started.

"Hm?"

"Remember she's the client and a princess…"

"……….What are you getting at?"

"Well……..nothing….never mind…"

Leaving the room quietly he tracked her just about out of the village too the edge of some woods, to into some woods to a small area in the woods.

"You didn't even try to hide it this time" Kakashi stated in a bored tone.

"Yes because you all already new I leave once and a while and it was smart to guess one of you would follow me…"

Kikai turned around and looked at him…

"You're not wearing your chuunin vest…..you look scrawny without it…"

"………………………………………………………………."

"Want to spar?"

"Whatever…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"GYAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH KIKAI'S GONE!!!!"

"Sakura's awake…"

The door slammed open "KIKAI'S GONE!!!!"

"Sakura be quiet" Sasuke snapped muffled by his pillow.

"Kikai just wanted some fresh air…Kakashi should be following her…"

"Oo."

Naruto and Lee still snoring…..

Muffled talking came from the girl's room "no Tenten she just ran away again…" Sakura answered.

"Is Tenten doing well?"

"She's fine….I'm going back to bed now.."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hah! A Konoha jounin taken down by some foreign girl" Kikai commented her fan to Kakashi's neck pinning him to the ground.

Grasping her wrist in a second he flipped her over there was a 'chink' as his forehead protector flew off from the collision from her fan and then he had her pinned.

"Ok…ignore my last comment" Kikai snapped as she avoided looking at him. Looking at him finally she observed his sharingan eye.

_Flashback_

"_KIKAI I PROMISE YOU, I'LL FIND YOU. WE'LL BE TOGETHER AGAIN SOMEDAY I PROMISE YOU!!!"_

_End Of Flashback_

Staring at each other, Kakashi listening to a small whim cautiously brush a finger against her face. Feeling wetness he instantly took in her whole face, tears streamed down her face.

Jumping back away from Kikai "I didn't hurt you did I?!"

Slowly Kikai sat up looking away from him and reached over to pick up her fan.

Puzzled Kakashi bent down to pick up his forehead protector "Kikai.." he began "who's Yutori?"

"…!" Kikai looked down at the gloves she was wearing "he" she began to choke out through sobs "saved me…I was so lost in my heart" stopping to take a breath "and he helped me……but they took him away…."

"…………………………………..Kikai…."

"Don't you see! As long as I thought of him he wasn't dead in my heart!! He wasn't gone! But in that moment, Kakashi in that one small moment……" Kikai's voice gone quiet and weak "I….I let…..him be dead….for a moment……I moved on and…and he was gone in my heart!!"

"**_As they took your soul away, the night turned into the day"_**

**TBC **

**IAG- hopes you liked this chapt…I was going to fit more in but decided against it plz review..**


	18. Oo A Party

**Disclaimer- I only own the random people in the compound and Kikai**

**IAG- kind of uneventful chapt oh well and thanks for the reviews….**

**EverD – ok glad you liked what you read**

**Soe – thanks**

**Anime-Kunoichi – glad you continue reading it **

"_**What on earth am I meant to do  
in this crowded place there is only you"**_

_**-Kylie Minogue "In Your Eyes"**_

Succeeding in avoiding a certain jounin Kikai suggested (more like commanded) the guys go and get their robes (even the ones that weren't going just to chase them out) so that Kikai could get to work on the girls.

Five Hours (and several kunais tossed around) Later

"We're back!" Naruto yelled.

Kikai emerged from the girls room in one of her more formal dark gray kimono's this time her hair a more formal style with a little make-up here and there "Oo just in time ok you wait in your room and I'll permit you to see some of the prettiest girls in the world" Kikai stated with a wink.

In a minute Kikai dragged Sakura into the room, the form fitting pink kimono with a yellow sash and a blossom pattern.

"YOU LOOK SO YOUTHFUL!!!!!!"

"WOW SAKURA YOU LOOK AMAZING!!!!!!"

"…………………………………!" (that was Sasuke…)

_Sakura…. looks rather………pretty_ Sasuke thought in a very un Sasuke-ish manner.

"Tenten come in already!" Kikai said exasperatedly.

"NO!"

"Ok that's it" Kikai rolled up a sleeve and marched out of the room.

"Hey- wait…stop….nono leggo stop!"

Tenten was soon shoved into the room. The abnormally tight gray kimono hugged her form in a very flattering manner. Her hair in a single bun she kept her eyes to the ground blushing slightly.

O.O

"OUR YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM IS NOW IN FULL BLOOOOMMMMMM!!!!" Gai yelled.

"IF I WEREN'T ALREADY MADLY IN LOVE WITH SAKURA I'D WANT HER MYSELF" Lee shouted.

"Enough!" Tenten yelled.

"OF COURSE TENTEN IS ALWAYS RAVISHING BUT NOW SHE IS BEYOND BEAUTY!!!!!!"

'CHINK'

In seconds both Gai and Lee were pinned to the wall and a very flustered Tenten glared at all the others in the room.

……………………_I've…never seen Tenten in a kimono……she…looks…_ Neji refused to let himself finish that thought _ok concentrate on something else…like…oh destiny…destroy main house…yeah the main house…..die! It's a rather tight kimono…gah be gone vulgar thoughts!!!_

"It's too tight" Tenten whined.

"Oh come one it's not like I KNOW your size…I assumed you had a smaller size, which I was wrong and gah no time for complaining, we leave in a bit…"

They soon arrived at Lord Rakashun's compound…officials seemed to swarm everywhere. "Ok now rule one of all formal things…always ignore things indecent so you run into trouble act drunk or something and they'll ignore you…. and better not talk too much…And Sasuke you'll have to lock arms with Sakura whether you like it or not so don't stand five feet from her. Now stay with your escort for most of the time and please just mingle and look around for the documents."

Walking in Kikai nodded to some people cheerfully and dragged Kakashi with her of course not looking at him at all. The others followed her "lean on me" Neji muttered to Tenten "you're still to weak and are slowing us down" he stated blandly.

Looking around Kikai heard someone call someone Lord Ryugo "Kikai they're all staring at us…"

"I'll fix that………." She walked quickly over to a group of people "Lord Ryugo WHAT a surprise why what are you doing here I haven't seen your in months" Kikai said loudly in a friendly tone.

The man regarded her in fake recognition "oh yes my lady it has been a while…I'm sorry your name is at the tip of my tongue but how could I forget a lady such as yourself…"

"Oh Kikai remember? Countess Kikai…. of course…but really it was only four months ago at-"

"The Yoi gathering yes I never said I didn't remember you" Lord Ryugo eyed the ones with Kikai.

"Oh how silly of me, this is my escort Kakashi Goyjo…. my younger sisters Tenten and Sakura with their escorts…."

_Goyjo?!?_

"Oh yes you spoke of your sisters highly…"

"I'm flattered you remember….."

"Oh there is my lady…but really she would love to have tea sometime you must look us up.."

"Of course I will see you later…."

Ryugo walked away "how the heck did you do that?" Sakura asked.

"Oh please" Kikai waved her hand dismissively "if it appears I know someone they would be afraid to insult me at something like this.."

"We should split up and search now…" Sasuke muttered.

Soon they all split up……

Neji and Tenten walked down one of the quieter hallways "Tenten stop fidgeting it's making too much noise.."

"Well excuse me," she snapped.

Footsteps and voices were heard approaching "crap.."

Neji thought fast _they ignore the indecent….hmmm_ without warning Neji pushed Tenten against the wall pressing his lips roughly against hers. A startled gasp was heard from the left and Tenten tried to talk and turned red at the same time. Hurried footsteps rushed away and Neji retreated and faced the other way.

Awkward silence……

"………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….."

With Kikai and Kakashi

"Hm there's a guard…..now guards guard so there must be something worth guarding" Kikai thought out loud.

"What? Whatever what are we going to do?"

"WE are not doing anything I have a plan.." taking a bright red lipstick out of nowhere she carefully applied it to her lips.

"What are you doing?"

"Wait here" she said quickly and walked over to the guard. "Excuse me I seem to have gotten lost…..do you know where the party is…?"

The guard seemingly surprised by the sudden woman turned to her "there's a hallway back there turn left and you'll be back into the main room miss."

Kikai gave a flirty smile "well thank you so much, here's a little reward" leaning up she kissed him on the cheek. The guard flustered looked at the ground as Kikai walked quickly away.

"What did that achieve?" Kakashi asked slightly irritated for no reason.

"_**I've been watching you lately**_

_**I want to make it with you."**_

"Shush and watch" Kikai commanded. Both watching the guard…..he suddenly just collapsed to the ground. "A light poison is in the lipstick," Kikai announced wiping what was left of the lipstick off with a cloth.

Walking over she kicked the door open where a bunch of expensive looking knick-knacks were everywhere.

"Oh look there are my documents" Kikai announced happily as she grabbed them and slipped them into her kimono. "We can go now…"

"That was unrealistically easy…."

"Oh well as someone once said don't look a gift horse in the mouth…"

"Whatever…"

Shuffling to the broken door and the unconscious guard Kikai looked back at Kakashi "are you coming…?"

"Kikai…look we haven't talked about-"

"There's nothing to talk about" Kikai snapped "the others will get worried…. let's just go" Kikai said softer as she shifted nervously.

"So you're just coming to let it hang in the air?"

"Look Kakashi there is no IT to hang IN the air, OK?" Kikai said close to yelling.

"Ok…" Kakashi said calmly and brushed past her into the hallway "let's go then."

_**"My heart is sinking too  
It's no surprise"**_

"Fine…" Kikai followed him and walked back to the main room, soon enough she found Sakura talking to a bunch of men "Sakura dear it's time for us to depart or you know she will be upset."

Blinking in confusion for a moment Sakura gave a small smile "er yes Kikai I'm coming let's go Sasuke."

Sasuke gave a curt nod and followed them.

"Neji Tenten it's time to go" Kikai called and Neji and Tenten approached, looking from one to the other _wow there is a MAJOR awkward aura over these two…. what happened?_

"Ok let's go" they all quickly left the compound.

"Yes victory! We can resume our first mission" Kikai said cheerfully "let's go back the boys now…"

In the hotel

"LEE DON"T BRING ALL THE DAMN SQUIRRELS INTO THE ROOM!!!!!!"

"_**Destiny has a funny way"**_

**TBC **

**  
IAG- yeah I know kind of boring…but plz review anyway..**


	19. Before The Storm

**Disclaimer- I only own Kikai and all of Aboshi**

**IAG- here's the latest chapter thanks to those people who reviewed sorry it took me longer than usual**

**Soe- thanks I love it too!!**

**LittleAngel22493- Not really and it's one of life's little mysteries **

**Anime-Kunoichi- Good I'm glad you like it **

_**"Have you forgotten all I know."**_

_**-Evanescence "Taking Over Me."**_

"GYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! THERE'S A SQUIRREL IN MY BACKPACK!!!!!!!!"

"Opps" Lee choose that time to hide behind something, Kikai managed to throw her backpack into Gai's face knocking him and the squirrel inside to the ground.

T-T "Why pray tell was there a furry mammal in my backpack?"

They were at the edge of the next village and there was A LOT of tension…and I mean you could cut out a big piece and eat it.

"I bet it's because of Naruto…his brain is so small it attracts other stupid things.."

"OH YEAH!!! LET' SEE WHO"S SO STUPID!!!!!!" Sakura held back Naruto as Kakashi help back Sasuke's collar.

More things were said……seven minutes later Kakashi was holding Sasuke and Naruto apart, Lee was holding back Tenten, Gai was holding back Neji and Sakura holding on to a clone.

Kikai watched _you know…..they're not paying ANY attention to me….I bet I could just walk away…_ Kikai took six steps down the path, they didn't react, smirking she walked to the next village.

Half An Hour Later

"…………….You do realize Kikai is gone…"

O.O

"CRAP GOD WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!"

Sighs "come on let's go look for her…."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ugh it's so hot out…" Kikai fanned herself.

"AHA! You thought you were safe but you made a error leaving your body guards bwahahahahahahaha!!"

Kikai turned and looked at the "assassin" in a bored fashion.

"Haha! Frozen with fear aren't you…"

"Not really…. thinking about how they must REALLY underestimate me…. well at least I know the smart ones are taking a little break…"

"Wha-"

"And the gods I mean who actually goes bwahahahahaha?"

"A-are you MOCKING me?!?!"

"Gross your teeth are yellow…"

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!!!!!!!!"

_This is so sloppy_ raising her fan as the assassin lunged for her, there was a flash of blue, blinking once she saw the assassin on the ground and some kid with his skateboard. "What kind of jerk would attack a helpless girl?!" the kid asked outraged.

_Helpless?….Girl? _

The kid punched the assassin over and over "hey um..kid? I think he's unconscious already."

Stopping the kid looked over at Kikai "yeah..hey you're right.."

Sighing she then glared at him "look you pint sized assassin mauler I have a lot of repressed anger at the moment and I was hoping to take it out on the pitiful excuse for a assassin, now I'll more than likely have to take it out on Naruto!"

O.o "I thought I just saved your life.."

"Well you didn't! You ruined my day!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Sure that's what they all say! Who are you anyway?"

"Kikai!"

"OMG look its another assassin!"

The stupid ones COUGH wait no I mean Naruto and Lee attacked the nameless stranger.

"Wait..no don't…hurt him, ooo Sakura how'd the fight go?"

"We noticed you were gone and the fight stopped."

"Oh….."

"HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

"Oh yeah" Kikai gave a very loud whistle "don't hurt the nameless stranger, he just annoyed me and beat up the assassin that I wanted to maul but oh well…"

"Oh" Lee and Naruto stopped attacking the nameless stranger.

"What are you people a family of traveling shinobi?"

O.O

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Kikai it's not that funny…"

"Y-yeah it is! No you nameless stranger they're my body guards…."

Lee walked back from fighting and slipped on the nameless stranger's skateboard.

"ARRGHHH!"

WHUMP!

"It was nice meeting you nameless stranger, but we've got to go.."

Leaving the now speechless nameless stranger who will never again be seen in this story they got back on the path.

As they walked down the road Kikai looked up at the sky "you know…" she started.

Most gave her their attention…

"If I'm correct then…the next town is where I shall meet my father…and we'll be done."

"**If I look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over"**

A down silence crossed over the group clearing his throat Kakashi spoke out first "yes you're right."

Sakura kept her eyes to the ground; Tenten forced a smile "well hey there weren't that many assassins."

"It's getting dark," Gai stated "we'd better make camp now, then we'll get to the next town tomorrow."

There were murmurs of agreement as they settled down in a nice clear area, lying down Kikai stared at the sky again slowing drifting off to sleep… _It looks stormy…_

_Flashback/Dream_

_There was a sharp knocking at her door, opening it Kikai looked out "Yutori?!"_

"_I'm sorry Kikai I don't have long, they're already looking for me. Listen I can't do this. You were right!"_

"_What do you-"_

"_Look we'll go back to my country, my village Konoha. I know you'll love it there. Listen meet me at your tree at midnight we'll leave please will you go with me?"_

"_Of course I'll see you then.."_

_As he ran from there, she forgot to say what she needed to Kikai forgot to say I love you…._

_When Kikai left it was raining, she knew that was a bad omen for herself. All the things that happened to her tree she heard shouting and ran faster. Stopping in her tracks she saw the royal guards wrestling with Yutori. "…YUTORI!!"_

_A few guards turned to Kikai "Lady Kikai just walk away.."_

_Ignoring the words she ran at them, she felt someone pull back her arms then a sharp pain across her face._

"_DON'T TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD!!"_

_Yutori tried to pull away "Yutori!" tears streamed down her face, something pulled her down. But they both pulled against the guards reaching out for each other, for a moment their hands touched but were quickly torn apart._

"_KIKAI I PROMISE YOU, I'LL FIND YOU. WE'LL BE TOGETHER AGAIN SOMEDAY I PROMISE YOU!!!"_

Never to see each other again even the sky cried as rain poured down around them soaking the hearts and souls of mortals.

End Of Dream

"**I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do..."**

Opening her eyes slowly she sighed again "it's been a while since I've dreamed of that." Sitting up she looked around sighed and stood up, right now she needed to talk to Kakashi. Waling a ways away she waited until he came knowing he would. A few minutes later he arrived.

"………………"

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"You know you were right, there is something hanging in the air…. I don't know anymore maybe it's guilt now…but because I tend to not tell what I need to before it's too late, so I'm going to tell you. I do care about you, more than I should considering our positions." Walking over to him "I just need to do this once before we separate."

Hesitantly she touched his mask "Kikai…" at first he moved to catch her hand but let her grasp the mask and slowly pull it down.

"You're handsome…. I..." blinking back tears she gently pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss.

_I love you…_

"_**You saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then"**_

**TBC **

**IAG- no comment just please review T-T**


	20. Because I Love You

**Disclaimer- I only own what comes from Aboshi**

**IAG- Well here's the next chapter, and just so you people who have sent me pms know I actually have no idea what's going to happen throughout this fic…I change my mind all the time. Did you know originally I was going to make all the nobles form Aboshi have silver wire throughout their spinal cord but that's a long and hideous story anyway thanks for the reviews **

**Soe- yeah so do I thanks for the review**

**Anime-Kunoichi- I'm glad and thanks for the reviewing**

"_**And in this short life, there's no time to waste on giving up."**_

_**-Evanescence "Lacrymosa"**_

Kikai gave giant smile…she was going to see her father her mission was almost complete, she was still alive…which was eerily surprising for her.

A mind-nin appeared before her "Your majesty I am glad to see you are unharmed."

"Haru" she chirped and hugged him.

The man looked clearly uncomfortable "P-princess let g-g-o of me…y-you know what happened last time…it's undignified."

Kikai pulled away and gave him a Kikai look "after who knows how long really I haven't seen my favorite body guard and you can't even manage a hello Kikai nice to see yah?"

Shifting he gave a look to the others that clearly said 'help!'

Placing a hand on her waist she rolled her eyes "Haru these are my guards Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Gai Maito, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Tenten and…Kakashi Hatake. Guys this is the head royal guard Haru Yuun."

They all nodded to each other in greetings; Kikai and Kakashi eyes lingered on each other for a moment. Looking away first she turned back to Haru.

"So when am I to see my father?"

"After you all have rested and her highness has freshened up a bit."

Kikai scowled she was so use to just be called Kikai this was a bit unsettling she was in her world again.

"Follow me I will escort you to your rooms, you will each have separate rooms."

Kikai looked up and grimaced of course now they couldn't even stay in the same room as her for very long.

Leading each to their own room Kikai's was last and she followed Haru alone "something is bothering her majesty?"

"Nothing that you should be concerned about Haru" she replied coolly.

Haru shifted again "you were rather…_casual_ with the ninjas."

Turning around she stared at him "casual as in friendly?"

"Well you were much like that with well…"

"You mean as I was with Yutori is that it?"

"…You must see-"

"Who are you to see how I am acting! This is to bold of a thing for you to say, are you saying that history will repeat itself is that it!"

Haru looked extremely scared "forgive me your highness it was none of my business."

"Return when I am summoned" she said shutting the door behind her.

A few doors down Kakashi was leaning against his door listening having heard every word he looked at him clenched fist. Now was not as it was she was the princess of Aboshi and he was one of the bodyguards assigned to her. Nothing could be between them not friendship and most importantly…not love.

_**"Cold and alone again.  
Can this be what you really wanted, baby?"**_

Splashing water on her face Kikai looked at herself in the mirror she was the princess of Aboshi again. Not just Kikai…Princess Kikai Monori and she was leaving after this back to Aboshi were she would be trapped again.

_Flashback_

"_THIS BLOOD IS OUR DEATH! OUR MIND IS OUR GRAVE!!!!!"_

_End OF Flashback_

The silver of her circlet gleamed a bit as if to remind her of whom she was. But now she would have to leave and…she'd leave behind Kakashi.

_Flashback (Again..)_

"_We're the same we'll never be apart……our blood binds us together sister not just our appearance. They won't be able to kill our bond of mind and soul…"_

_End Of Flashback_

Picking up her fan she smashed it into the mirror the pieces of glass flew everywhere.

In merely seconds there was an urgent knock at her door.

"Princess…. Princess are you alright?"

Kikai turned toward her door "yes I'm fine just careless with a glass."

10 Minutes Later

They were all summoned to join Akito whom had Kikai sitting next to him.

All of their attention was on Kikai she was dressed more formal then they had EVER seen her.

She was wearing a very formal looking gray kimono with lavender and blue blossoms withering up it, it looked like there was silver sewn into it. Sitting with her eyes downcast a silver veil covered her entire face reaching to her mid chest her circlet on top of the veil; hair looking like it was in a bun again. Hands folded neatly over her fan onto her lap as she sat in the kneeling position.

Akito himself was a stiff man wearing formal robes a deep gray, a crest hung from his neck with black hair and dark brown eyes.

"I would like to thank you personally for escorting the Princess safely on behalf of Aboshi, and on a personal note for bringing my beloved daughter back safely."

"It would be considered a honor to escort the Princess and to be face to face with the leader of Aboshi himself," Kakashi said as formally.

"I trust there were no problems?"

Neji scoffed under his breath "only a few minor setbacks but nothing too harmful" Kakashi replied (LIAR).

"Very well I would like to thank you again. I feel I should alert you of our plans for the future there is a shinobi ready to take the documents and then tomorrow afternoon we shall leave. Both the Princess and I will have our own protecting us on a different route so you may leave whenever you want."

"_**Grieving the things I can't repair and willing..."**_

Kikai's head shot up apparently she wasn't informed of this, her father giving her a aghast look she quickly set her eyes downcast once again. "If it is alright we shall stay here another night to regain our energy and depart when you do."

"Of course that is satisfactory, if there is anything you require do not hesitate to ask now everyone is dismissed I must converse with the Princess."

Everyone quickly left leaving Kikai and her father alone.

"It fills my heart with joy to see you safe once again Kikai."

Kikai slowly removed the veil "as it is to see you again father."

"I am guessing you cannot wait to return home?"

"I of course miss Aboshi greatly" Kikai lied.

"You responded in a quite indiscipline manner earlier."

"I ask to be forgiven father."

"You are…..it must be the manners of those female shinobi, I cannot expect them to not rub off on you after a manner of time."

Kikai's grip on her fan tighten till her knuckles turned white "actually they are both quite charming girls" she said through clenched teeth.

"I did not say otherwise but they must be lacking in proper women etiquette."

"They do not have such rules here."

Akito snorted "horrors that they parade around in such manners."

Kikai pulled out the documents and handed them to her father "here are the documents may I be excused I'm not feeling well."

"Yes of course but.." her father came closer and hugged her "I am happy you are safe I did indeed miss you Kikai."

Kikai was stunned for a moment but breathed in the strong scent of her father " I missed you too father."

His eyes darkened "remember Kikai you are part of the strength of the people, you must be strong for me and them…dearest never forget that."

Shortly afterwards she retired to her room and sat on the ground once again her heart was torn in two ways. Even though she loved her father greatly she was being forced to leave behind something precious once again she was loosing the man she loved…again.

_**"Now that you're gone,  
I feel like myself again."**_

Stripping out of the cast iron kimono (not literally cast iron) she put on her 'other' robe the dark gray one she had started wearing over her training dress.

Looking around the room she sure enough found a stick of incense. _Wow I'm a little lucky today._ Lighting it with a set of matches left in her room, watching the smoke float gracefully across the air. Giving a gentle breath of air the smoke swirled "bikou kaijin" she murmured.

"Haru" she called out.

The door opened instantly "your highness?"

"Oh never mind" she said quietly enough so that he would not know which way it was coming from, he continued to look at the smoke. Kikai quickly snuck passed him through the doorway. Shaking his head Haru retreated from her room.

_Ok past the stuffy guard…. is this really worth it…_

Nearing one of the doors she knocked gingerly.

"Come in."

Soundlessly she opened the door and slipped in.

"Kikai" Kakashi took in her sight quietly.

"I………………………." Kikai tried to think of what to say "I don't know what to do.." chuckling she looked at her hand "this is almost worse than what had happened before. This tears apart the very core of my being……I actually want something and it's-"

"I love you."

Startled by the sudden statement she stopped talking and stared at the empty air "the last man to tell me that died because of me.."

"T-"

"That's why I'm not going to put anyone else through that again, there was never any question of my leaving so I guess I came here just to say goodbye in private.."

"_**I can't change who I am.  
Not this time, I won't lie to keep you near me."**_

"Do you love me?"

Startled into speechlessness again she looked over at him, he stared back at her serious to the core. Swallowing she closed her eyes and tried to find her voice "…….yes I do love you.."

There was a release of breath "ah………"

Blinking back tears she swallowed again "and because I love you…I am going to say goodbye…. forever…"

_**"And you can blame it on me,  
Just set your guilt free, honey.  
I don't want to hold you back now love."**_

**TBC **

**IAG- still no comment plz just review T.T**


	21. Goodbye To A Loved One

**Disclaimer- I only own what comes form Aboshi**

**IAG- Ok…what droning chapters…it's all too serious oh well…thanks for the multiply reviews they make me so happy plz send more Oh yeah and I better explain Kikai responds differently to different forms of precipitation, with water like a lake or something it shuts off her empathetic abilities, rain magnifies the ability…ect ect**

**O.o- it's fine glad you like the story**

**Soe- Yeah…. it's all so serious!! Thanks for the review **

**Anime-Kunoichi- thanks **

**Valinor's Twilight- Yeah…lot of bad luck going around**

**Ai-Itsumo- Yeah that was one of my fav parts and no then Neji would kill Lee '**

**_"All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night."_**

**-Evanescence "All That I'm Living For"**

Kikai walked slowly as she approached her father's room where he had called her; knocking gently she waited for a response.

"Enter."

Opening the sliding door she stepping in "Father you requested me?"

"Yes, Kikai your…er body guards from Konoha?"

Unnoticeably she stiffened "y-yes?"

"They seemed to need something important from you? They wanted to meet you at the teahouse in this town."

"Ah I see…so I shall go?"

"Yes you may…. and it's not important to go with any of the royal guards…"

"You mean I am too go alone?"

"Yes it that a problem?"

"No! No…I was just- um I'll go now…"

"Kikai?"

"Yes?"

"Make me proud and be a good girl."

After a rushed and puzzling exit she walked down the slightly dirty path "stupid kimono…" she muttered trying to move a little faster in the tight heavy kimono. First she saw Sasuke walking in an opposite direction. "Sasuke!" she called. Turning to her indifferently he raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing…. just thought you'd be at the teahouse."

"Why?"

"Oh the others asked for me or something, come on walk with me."

Sighing he walked closer than they shared the same stride "……….."

Siiiiiilllllllllleeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnncccccccccccccccceeeeeeeeeeeeeee…

"………………………."

"………………………"

"………………………"

"You know something…" Kikai started directing the question more at the air than at him.

"?"

"We're both stupid and foolish.."

Giving her an ill-tempered look "what?" he demanded.

Ignoring the anger directed at her, she gave him a regretful look "we both went through something terrible…. multiply times even. So as we focus our life on something in particular…when we find something good we often push it away…. we never move on. So in the end we end up alone…"

_**"Like a play of my obsessions,  
Make me understand the lesson,"**_

Sasuke snorted "if you have problems don't push them on other people."

"At least I can see my own wrongs…and don't create my own little world to live in" Kikai didn't have any bitterness in her tone nor anger just a straightforward regret. Giving him a light pat on the hand and a small smile she continued walking. Finally making it to the teahouse she approached the Konoha shinobi. "So what did you want?"

They all gave her puzzled looks "what do you mean?"

Gave them equally confused look "I mean what did you want from me?"

"Um Kikai…. you're mistaken you're the one that wanted to meet us here?"

Then Kikai felt a raindrop on her face looking up timidly rain started falling from the sky fast. And then she felt it…lies, regret, foreboding doom…and sadness. Eyes widening she whirled around and took off running to the inn.

"Kikai?"

"Kikai!"

Ignoring the calls at her she staggered and blundered along quickly in her now soaked kimono as water streamed down her body. Choking back sobs she burst into the inn not even taking off her shoes and dripping water all over the floors barely hearing the few "princess Kikai?" or "your highness?"

Dashing to her father's room she slammed the door open, then never even really thinking about it the sight of her father's dead and bloody body lying in the middle of the floor registered in her mind. "F-father…….…father………….daddy?"

_**"Guess I thought I'd have to change the world to make you see me,  
To be the one.  
I could have run forever"**_

Legs buckling under her she collapsed to the ground, building up what strength she could she unsteadily crawled to the side of her father's body. Clasping to it she started rocking back and forth, blood smearing her completely.

"Kika-"

"Oh my god…."

"Toumoku Monori!!"

"This wasn't just murder…it was a slaughter…"

She couldn't tell who was talking, she couldn't, wouldn't respond to the hands pulling at her from behind. The urgent talking and the harsh whispers. "Kikai come on," someone gently murmured in her ear, which was also ignored.

Kikai didn't feel anything…. she knew she was sobbing, she knew she was screaming for her father, she was losing all composure…she was clinging to her father's body…but she couldn't control anything…. she felt…. Distant and she thought she felt something deep inside crack…

Eventually someone in a stubborn manner pulled her up no matter how hard she fought him or her, grasping her arms unyielding as she tried to pull away. The person dragged her out of the room and as she calmed down but still distant handed her over to some maids who took her to her room.

"_**So I'll find myself,  
So I won't be lost again."**_

Later

Kakashi paced the hallway silently and unnoticed as a few guards from Aboshi spared him a glare or a disdainful look. Ignoring them he turned the corner and ran into a tan haired guy getting a better look he saw it was the royal guard…. Haru. Giving Kakashi a at first startled look Haru regained his composure "you are Kakashi Hatake am I correct?"

"Yes, you are Haru of the royal guard?"

"Yeah…" Haru relaxed "actually I'm captain of the guard."

"Hm I see…"

"Care to join me for a moment?"

"Sure…"

After a few moments of an awkward silence Haru broke it first "I hate when things like this happen."

"They've happened before?"

"That's classified business."

"Sorry…."

Giving a quick look around Haru leaned closer to Kakashi "but between you and me, the Monori clan has murdered many times."

Trying not to sound to interested Kakashi feigned indifference "that so?"

"Yes" Haru gave another look around "first 20 years ago Lady Yuzuki died, then eight years later Lady Keimei was killed also in a accident…."

_Flashback_

_Shooting up he pulled up his mask and kneeled down next to her "Kikai?"_

_Abruptly she clung to his jacket and looked at him with hysterical eyes…"where's Keimei? What did you do with her?!? Did you kill her too I want to see Keimei!!"_

_End Of Flashback_

"How awful" Kakashi said no fake emotion in his voice.

Haru nodded in agreement "then there was a huge scandal with Lady Kikai a few years ago."

_Yutori_ Kakashi instantly connected.

Haru gave another small nod to himself "I was looking over Toumoku Monori's room…. it's horrible there was blood everywhere…on the walls…I can't believe something like that would happen. His body is already being shipped back to Aboshi I assume Lady Kikai will be leaving soon as well. It's an awful strain on Lady Kikai, I'm a year younger so I've always been watching her…"

_**"After all I've seen.  
Piecing every thought together"**_

"I'm amazed it took her this long to break, her heart has always been slightly torn, but I guess that's what happens when you lose your mother at four then later lose your t-"

"Captain Haru!" a royal guard yelled sprinting over.

Haru stood up from the where they were sitting "what is it?"

The guard took a few quick breaths of air "L-Lady Kikai isn't in her room, she's gone!"

Haru looked frightened "has anyone seen her?"

"No sir!"

Kakashi turned and left the building quickly _she's wouldn't be very close to the building _he thought as he was soon soaked by the rain.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Staring up as rain splashed all over her face, it was like she was transparent she didn't feel like she could feel the rain. Nor could she fell the chill pulsing through her body, she could suddenly feel, hear emotions everywhere. Very strong ones as well there was worry, duty, surprise. None of them mattered and then she felt…fear and love…. then she knew he was coming and her fingers twitched a bit.

_**"I can feel the night beginning.  
Separate me from the living."**_

"Kikai!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Finally spotting her, he called out her name as he approached her. Kikai was staring up directly at the dark sky as rain fell in gallons. "Kikai" he repeated softer, walking closer he hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder. She was completely soaked to the skin but not even shivering there was still blood all over her kimono she hadn't changed out of the one she found her father in.

"Why…." She choked out "why…does the rain hate me so much!"

"Kikai…"

"NO! Don't just 'Kikai' me! I'm loosing everyone I loved! I made a stupid mistake and I lost my father! The only family I have left!" she wobbled a bit "the…only family…" legs giving up again she collapsed against Kakashi. Slowly they both sank to the wet ground. "He sent me away on purpose," she sobbed into his shirt "just like my mother. I never told you about my mother" she whimpered.

"Lady Yuzuki?"

Jumping a little she nodded "Haru?"

"Yeah…."

"I was four…it was raining, she died because of our blood, she was the full blooded Monori…the Monori clan in a female heir. When you reach the full extent of your power…. unless unbelievably talented brain can't handle the strain and implodes" she spoke fast and in a hysterical tone. "My mother told me that if I never got all my talent I wouldn't die…then she went mad and her head imploded in front of me…"

_**"Find the words to make me better.  
If I only knew how to pull myself apart."**_

"And there was Keimei…"

"Was she your sister?"

Kikai gave a small cry again "no my twin…...you know I use to be shy and quiet?"

Kakashi gave a sober chuckle.

There was a muffled sniff "yeah. Keimei was the stronger of us………when we were older she started training her talents on her own…. eventually I found out. Then someone told the council and we were forced into the Tri."

"The what?"

"In a private courtyard in the royal garden there is a 12 foot deep pool shaped as a triangle. When women of the court break the law they are forced into it with weights tied to their legs" now bitterness in her voice "Keimei drowned in it…."

Finally she started shaking, crying.

"I wasn't suppose to do this, I'm not suppose to be breaking down like this. I'm supposed to show no emotion…. I-I have smile I can't be weak never…they told me to live...That the least I could do is not cry…they want me to-"

"Shhh" Kakashi stated placing one of his hands over her eyes "it's okay…you don't have to smile now…you can cry all you want….I won't let anyone hurt you.."

**_"Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me."_**

**TBC**

**IAG- I have so much more to fit into this chapter but I was like wtf? I have 7 pages already….ok this is so dramatic and serious it's getting annoying oh well plz review **


	22. Betrayal

**Disclaimer- Well...if I didn't own Naruto last week I wouldn't own it now...I only own the Aboshi stuff**

**IAG- Well thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Soe- Yeah...her life totally sucks...and for how long I wonder? Glad you liked it...**

**LittleAngel22493- Thanks I will**

**Anime-Kunoichi- Glad thanks!**

**_"The world seems not the same,  
though I know nothing has changed."_**

**-Within Temptation, "Pale" **

Walking from her closed door, he hoped she would at least let the maids dress her into a different and dry kimono. Sighing he looked down at his own soaked clothing and silently walked in the direction of his room. They had new rooms, which were quite a bit farther from Kikai's than before. It was not doubt that Aboshi thought one of them had done it, even if they had not even been there. Turning the corner there stood Haru, talk about deja vu. The same startled look then Haru relaxed again, "hello again, you're the one that found Lady Kikai right? Thank you…"

"It was what I was hired to do." trying to hide the ache in his voice.

Yes well-"

"I'm sorry but I really need to change out of these clothes.." without a response Kakashi walked away. _Just another hallway…_

"Of all the women in the world."

Sighing again Kakashi turned to Gai "hm?"

Gai sighed then "there must be thousands of (youthful) women in the world. And you, my eternal rival have to pick a princess from a foreign country whose life is mixed up beyond comprehension and has questionable sanity!"

"………….." Remaining silent, not that Kakashi was surprised that Gai had figured it out. But it did make things a little difficult and at the moment he was really, REALLY tired….

"Not that I'm questioning your love! But it's just not the best time nor place!"

"How the others figured it out yet?"

Gai glared at him for interrupting his lecture "most of them I think, they're smart kids, not the kind to talk about it."

"I'm going to go change out of these clothes now" Leaving Gai there Kakashi walked to his room.

_**"Despite how I feel inside,  
have to trust it will be alright."**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura walked through the hallways "I think I'm lost." Muttering to herself she saw one of those Aboshi guards "um excuse me?" The guard seemed to ignore her "excuse me?" This time he gave her a disdainful look and quickly looked back up. "Hey! Are you stupid or just rude!"

"I would not lower my station to talk to a foreign slut like yourself."

Sakura stood there stunned by harsh and crude words; all she could do was stare at the guard. There was a small 'chink' then there was a kunai right by the guard's head.

"And why should she lower her station to talk to a poor excuse of a guard like yourself that can't even sense a attack."

Sakura turned to the voice "Sasuke?" The guard glared at the Uchiha prodigy meeting his glared indifferently he walked over to Sakura.

"Come on let's go" grasping her arm lightly he pulled her away, once they were a distance away he turned to look at her. Annoyed looks on his face "don't talk to anyone from Aboshi except Lady Kikai."

"Lady Kikai? When did you call her that? And why not?"

Taking a frustrated breath as if dealing with a stubborn child he looked at her again "for one its proper respect she IS a princess remember. Two because the people from Aboshi think that we were somehow responsible for the death of their lord."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto, Neji and Lee sat silently in one of the rooms…

Awwkkkkkkkkwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrdddddddddddddddd

'Thunk'

"……………………………………………………"

'Thunk'

"Why the hell do we have to stay in this stupid room?!" Naruto demanded.

'Thunk'

"They think we're responsible for their leader's death" Neji replied in a bored tone.

'Thunk'

"WHAT?! We had nothing to do with that!"

'Thunk'

"They still think we did" Neji replied now annoyance in his voice.

'Thunk'

"They are quite a culture," Lee added.

'Thunk'

"What IS that" Naruto asked loudly.

'Thunk'

"Tenten throwing kunais on the wall, in the other room" Neji answered without thinking.

'Thunk'

"TENTEN CUT IT OUT WITH THE KUNAIS!!!!" Naruto yelled. Neji managed an annoyed sigh at Naruto's outburst.

"_**I know should realize  
time is precious, it is worthwhile."**_

"…………………………………………………………."

"Whew.." Lee mumbled.

'C-thunk'

Naruto started steaming "I'm-"

'C-thunk'

"She's using shuriken now.." Neji added nonchalantly.

'C-thunk'

"Lee! You're her teammate go tell her to stop it!"

'C-thunk'

"Haha I'd rather not get a kunai through my head…"

'C-thunk'

Standing up abruptly Neji left the room, quiet they heard a soft knock, a female voice must be Tenten, then Neji's voice, then Tenten again, then silence………………

"I wonder if he's coming back.."

"I doubt it, hey it's 2am!"

"It is?!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**"Oh, this night is too long."**_

Neji raised an eyebrow at the symbol of the leaf on the wall made out of kunai and shuriken.

"Too nosy in there for you?" Tenten asked in a cheerful tone sharpening a katana.

"Hn."

"Ah I see…."

Siiiiiiilllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnncccccccccceeeeeeeee….

"Hey………Neji?"

"Hn?"

"At that party….about what happened, it was just so-"

"So that we wouldn't be discovered, right."

Tenten had a forced smile that Neji didn't noticed "good, I just didn't want anything awkward between us."

"Of course."

Sparing a sad look at Neji she went back to sharpening her katana.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

All Kikai did was sit on the floor and stare at the wall, in a dry kimono she tried to think straight.

_Flashback_

"_You're going to die! We'll all die! Die you little bitch! It's our blood! Our blood!"_

_End OF Flashback_

"Our blood" looking down at her wrist she trailed a finger over her own pale skin. "How much blood is there that's Monori" she asked out loud. Shaking her head she took a deep breath and looked around. Someone had cleaned up the mirror shards from her little violent moment. Feeling an ache pass through her body she shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself.

_Flashback_

"_I know this has been hard on you dear, but Keimei broke a rule and didn't have the strength to face the punishment. You're the official heir of Aboshi now and remember you must always be respected."_

_End Of Flashback_

"I've lost all that by now," she mumbled out loud again. Slowly crawling over to one of the walls she leaned against it letting her shoulders relax.

_**"Have no strength to go on.  
No more pain, I'm floating away"**_

That morning…

Kikai had requested that her Konoha body guards had breakfast with her, you could see Naruto and Lee wolfing down food. Poking at her food a little bit Kikai turned to Haru "Haru did you ever find my father's crest."

Jumping Haru eyed her "your…father's crest?"

"Yes…. I didn't see it before I'm assuming it was lost?"

Haru looked at her carefully "I guess…I haven't seen it."

Setting her eyes downcast again "oh."

"Excuse me for a minute my lady." Haru turned to the door, as he opened it he turned around at looked at Kikai's back.

Then there was a flash of movement Kikai had caught a kunai between her fingers and Gai had Haru pinned to the wall.

"Wha-" Sakura looked around confused.

_**"It's all my state of mind,  
I don't leave it all behind."**_

Struggling uselessly under Gai's grip Haru looked around with extreme panic "Haru…" Kikai stood up and walked slowly over "did…you just try and kill me?" Disillusion and confusion covered her features. Taking one look at Kikai, Haru struggled again there was a 'clunk' as something hit the floor. Attention immediately on the item Kikai took a step back both hands over her mouth. Neji bent to lift up a heavy metal object, taking a look at it he offered it to Kikai. "You killed my father," she stated looking at the Monori crest in Neji's hand.

"There's a mistake!"

Taking a step closer "you were the captain of the royal guard…and you betrayed Aboshi" a distant look on her face. In a blink of an eye punched him in the face and he flew out of Gai's grip and onto the floor unconscious "you disappoint me" she snarled. All former depression gone and replaced with anger, clapping her hands twice loudly more royal guards came in "take the captain to his room make sure he is watched at all times and I want his belongings searched!" Barking orders the Konoha shinobi gaped at her.

"_**Have to stand up to be stronger."**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Princess this was found among the captain's things" a royal guard handed her a letter with her name on it. Taking it she opened it after dismissing him.

_Dearest Kikai,_

_I'm sorry I could not tell you this to your face, but I do not wish for you to have the same fate as I. There are many things you should be told and many things you should have been taught. You see my dear I've known for a long time about your skills and your secret. But I said nothing because I do not want to loose you as we lost Keimei. I wish for you to forgive me for your mother and sister's death. And for the things that happened that concerned Yutori, I did things that I should not have. When Yutori was arrested I felt I needed to give you respect. But a father should give his daughter love as well as respect and in that I have failed you. I want you to know I have always loved you and been very proud of you. Do not be held back by the laws of our people, you are princess of our land. And by now you are heir to Toumoku. You have the ability now change our people for the better. Listen to your heart, follow where your soul says you should go, not where rules say you should. It is too late for me now, but as my last wish I hope you do become the Toumoku, as my final request I wish it to be you, not someone from Arisa's side nor Kazutito.. ….please forgive me and remember me as I was long ago._

_Your Father_

Blinking at the blood splattered paper she sat it down on her mat and tapped on the ground with her foot. "I promise to make you proud…and I promise I'll find out who's against the royal family Daddy.." she vowed.

_**"Use the time that I have,  
I can say goodbye,"**_

Walking out of the room she ordered to see Haru. Being held down Haru keeps looking around paranoid. "Haru" Kikai started "who are you working for?"

Haru just looked around then at her for a second "……………."

"Haru, tell me and it might NOT be a death sentence…"

"………………………." Haru looked around again, slapping him across the face she bent down a little so she could be at eve level with him.

"You have 10 seconds before I do something that could fry your brain.."

"………….." More panicked looks.

"1….2……..9….-"

"LORD KAZUTITO!"

Her jaw dropping she stop up and gave a dark scowl "if you're not lying-"

"NO! NO!"

Sighing she put a hand to her forehead "ok" clapping her hands again she looked to the guards "take the captain back to Aboshi with the Toumoku's body…. let the council decide his fate.."

Hearing his cries of protest she left the room "who's Lord Kazutito?" Kakashi asked.

Biting her lip she turned to the Konoha shinobi "he's my uncle in law……and I'm now changing the mission a bit….Now he's bound to be out of Aboshi to do all this planning so….we're going after him."

_**"Have to fight, cause I know  
in the end it's worthwhile,  
that the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright."**_

**TBC**

**IAG- Hope you all liked it! Please review!**


	23. Vines Of Our Heart

**Disclaimer- I only own the Aboshi stuff..**

**IAG- Yeah…well…. okay I really have no idea what to say…I'm so close to a chapt I can't wait to type T.T and for the record the vines are small and thin…thanks for the reviews guys…**

**Anime-Kunoichi- Thanks I have!**

**Valinor's Twilight- Thanks XD**

**Ai-Itsumo- XD yeah you're hyper and that's uncle…IN LAW XD**

**Soe- yeah I LOVE NejiTen and yep lot of betrayal going around these days XD**

_**"Guess it wasn't real after all.  
Guess it wasn't real all along."**_

**_-Evanescence "Cloud Nine"_**

Most of his face shadowed the man smirked "so my dear niece has hidden talent and is still alive? Hmm who would have thought….Tch" he bit down on his pipe "well she's a Monori so it shouldn't be that hard to destroy her barrier…."

"Yes sir?"

"When you do meet her…throw this on her" tossing a small bottle at him a vine caught it, the shinobi took it from the vine and opened the bottle sniffing it carefully.

"…. Jasmine?"

"Jasmine scented water…. Now I don't care if it takes your life but you must throw the water on her, in her eyes would be best…"

"Yes Lord Kazutito."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Folding a note she handed it to one of the mind Nins "be extremely careful with Haru and my father's body. When you get back to Aboshi I want the council to suck all the information out of his and have my father's tree prepared."

"Yes your highness." Disappearing, Kikai turned to the Konoha.

"Ok so there are almost certainly more assassins. My uncle would not allow a woman to become Toumoku nor would he let me live. So it shouldn't be long till we find someone. And that someone will most likely know where he is…" she gave a wave of her hand to finish her orders. "So we'll just head back to Konoha the way we came.."

"Umm……Kikai….it just be better to just let your government handle this?" Tenten asked hesitantly.

Kikai shook her head a patient smile on her face "no my uncle must have supporters in the council. I feel I would be in more danger if I were to go back to Aboshi."

There was a pregnant silence in the air "well we're totally with you!" Naruto yelled breaking said silence. Grinning down at him Kikai turned to the road.

"Thanks!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

It was dark when the arrived at the nearest village and got the same room they had before, sitting down in one of the rooms Kikai looked over them "Ok so here's the plan, it'd be better to get some supplies, so one-"

"Oh Sakura and me could do that" Tenten out spoke cheerfully.

"We will?"

"Yeah it'll be a change of pace."

"Ok then" Kikai said nodding "come on girls let's go back to our room" Kikai announced getting up and walking out with Tenten and Sakura.

_**"If you want to live, let live.  
If you want to go, let go.  
I'm never gonna be your sweet, sweet surrender"**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ok you girls can go now, don't take too long we don't want to seem like we're waiting for something" Kikai said as she went through some clothing sorting out what needed to be cleaned.

"Kay, we got the list so we won't take too long" Tenten replied as Sakura and her walked off.

20 minutes later…

"Ok let's head back n-" Tenten accidentally ran into someone spilling the contents of her bag over the ground. "Oh I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too, I wasn't looking where I was going," remarked the guy she had ran into.

Sakura shook her head and bent to help Tenten pick up the supplies.

"Here let me help you" the guy bent down, Sakura took in his appearance he had bright green eyes and blonde hair. "Hey you girls are Konoha kuniochi?"

They both looked away "er…yeah something like that.."

"Then what are you doing here?"

Sakura stared as she picked up one of the bags "well, er.."

"Come on Sakura, Kikai wanted us back quickly" Tenten said quickly as she picked up her bag.

The stranger's eye's widened and there was a smirk on his face "did you say Kikai? Hah as in Princess Kikai of Aboshi….Hm how fortuitous for me…" the two girls face him startled and began to back up quickly. The man's eyes glowed green and vines began to creep from the ground. "Why don't you tell me where she is?' A vine sprang at them, there was a poof of smoke as Tenten cut through it with a katana.

"Sakura go! Get the others!"

Sakura look astonished as Tenten stood in front of her "bu-"

"Go!"

Sakura dropped her bag and started running back to the others.

"Oh no you don't.." vines arched themselves at Sakura, there was a flash of color and they fell to the ground in shreds. And a kunai whizzed past the shinobi's face.

"Over here plant breath!"

"Heh is that a challenge?"

Tenten replied by a handful of shuriken, as mass of leaves rose and formed a shield as they were pelted with shuriken.

"You are no match for my keikkei genkai girl."

"Tch I have a sparring partner that's a lot more impressive than you, and I'm usually a nice challenge for him at times…."

She charged at him with the katana, throwing a kunai ahead of her as a distraction.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura burst through the door nearly toppling over Lee as she saw Kikai, Lee and Gai "Sakura what is it?!"

"Assassin…" she panted "he's…he's going to kill her!!!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_If I can just get past that mass of leaves_ Tenten tried to plan as she took out her scrolls, spinning them she jumped into the air, feeling a slight ache of pain her in leg she panicked _it hasn't fully healed yet…._. She felt a rush of air as she saw shreds of paper float through the air "my scrolls!" Vines had ripped them apart….then a searing pain through her back. Coughing up blood she felt herself fall but was rammed into a tree instead. Head pulsing in pain she tried to look down and saw a vine smeared with blood through her abdomen as her body was being pinned against the tree.

"See? I told you, you're no match for me, let's see you bleed to death…"

"_**If I fall and all is lost,  
No light to lead the way,"**_

"Tenten!"

Gai, Lee, Kikai and Sakura ran to the area, Gai took one look at the situation and lunged at the assassin only to punch into a mass of vines. Kikai started taking a different direction and ran where Tenten was pinned blood, pooling at her feet.

"Not so fast, your highness" not reacting fast enough there was a splash as water was thrown over her face. Wildly she tried to wipe it from her eyes there was a rush of air, finally able to see again she looked to who had grabbed her "Kakashi?" Looking over she saw Sasuke, Naruto and Neji had arrived with him coming from the behind them.

"Tenten" she heard Neji hiss. Lee moved to mangle the assassin, Neji raised a hand to halt him "I want him" Neji snapped icily. Walking up closer to the assassin he glared at him.

"Ooo another one…please I'll be kicking your ass while the girl bleeds to death…"

Neji raised his arms and jumped toward him, vines appeared and Neji activated byakugan.

"So you must be the sparring partner…"

Hitting the vines they fell to the ground and wilted.

"No way…"

Seeing a chance Kikai grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her with her to where Tenten was pinned. Taking out her fan she sliced through the vine and Tenten collapsed already unconscious and barely breathing. "Sakura you have to help me" Kikai snapped laying Tenten on her back "I have the chakra to heal but I don't know the signs" Kikai spoke quickly and in a panicked tone. Sakura stared at Tenten stunned "Sakura!" Kikai snapped as she pulled Sakura's hands "do the signs, please!"

Cutting through the vines using byakugan, it appeared the vines couldn't stand a lot of chakra like that. The assassin kept on backing away as Neji gained range keeping his distance. Composure was hard to keep as the vines kept on going, managing to dodge this blade like vines. This man had dispensed his chakra through all the vines, so he forms plants using his own chakra. It's an unheard of skill. Looking out of the corner of his eye he saw Kikai and Sakura trying to heal Tenten. Anger ran through his blood, why was he so furious. Dodging the vines he ran right at this guy and rammed his fingers into his chest. The assassin cough blood and Neji swung around doing the same to his stomach then moving at a monstrous speed began to close every chakra hole he knew.

_**"Beg my broken heart to beat,  
Save my life, change my mind."**_

"Neji!!" A voice rang in his ears and strong arms pulled him away from the half conscious assassin now with blood dripping out the corner of his mouth. "You can't kill him."

Kikai stumbled over fury written into her face, blood covered her hands and the front of her kimono. Grabbing the assassin she lifted him up shaking him "where is he!?" She demanded. "That's it I don't care" she just looked into his eyes. After a moment of that, he started withering and screaming. He went silent his mouth foaming and she dropped him to the ground, dead. Face rigid she turned to the others most huddled around Tenten and Lee still gripping Neji's arms "Gai.." her voice softer "can you bring Tenten to the hotel?"

Gai nodded fiercely..

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I managed to stop the bleeding, but we still need to treat her. Naruto and Sasuke went to scout the area. We'll need turns for watch. Just to go around the hallway or something. Gai, Lee you should stay with Tenten in case she wakes up and Sakura we need you there too. You have the most medial experience…"

"I'll go with them" Neji stated still looking off into space. Kikai stayed behind as Kakashi sat there reading his book.

"Aren't you going with them?" He asked not looking at her.

"You're bleeding…." She stated a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Just from one of those vines…you should go help with Tenten, it's just a scratch."

"Phh a scratch…yeah.." kneeling down next to him she began to unzip his chuunin jacket.

"What? Just a second-"

"Shut up" she snapped "I don't want two injuries at the same time. Especially when one if a life threat."

Looking at his torn shirt she grabbed some salve and a bandage, cleaning out the gash rather than a 'cut' she applied some salve and the bandage.

"A cut my foot.." she snapped tossing his chuunin jacket back at him, after a moment she pressed her hands against her temples rubbing slightly.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine" she said quickly "just a little headache.

"Are you wearing perfume?" He asked suddenly.

Kikai looked at him puzzled "what? No."

"I smell jasmine.."

Realization dawned on her "yeah…that assassin threw jasmine scented water at me…must be that.." Dismissing the conversation she walked to the door, she opened her mouth as if to say something but decided against it and walked to Tenten's room leaving him alone. Since she'd been near him, he'd felt a strange almost push in his mind as if something was there trying to get in…But when she left it went away…he wasn't sure if it had really ever even been there.

**_"In a dream,  
Will you give your love to me?"_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Is she going to be okay?" Gai asked fidgeting. Kikai looked over at the sleeping Tenten.

"I don't know…..we stopped the bleeding, so she'll have to eat a lot to get all the blood she lost back. I don't think it hit any vital organs. Instead I think it most broke a few ribs and tore a lot of tissue. If she gets an infection she'll more than likely die….so let's pray it heals right.."

Sakura played with her hands and pained look on her face. Sighing Sakura got up and walked to the door, looking back she stared at them "I'm going to get some air. I'll be back in a bit.."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto was taking scout outside, his body twitched oh he want to fight something so bad. Looking around he saw Sakura walking around looking rather down. Working up some nerve he began to walk over to her, so he could comfort her a little.

"Sakura."

Both Sakura and Naruto turned to the voice, backing up Naruto saw Sasuke approach Sakura.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I need some air.."

Naruto looked to the ground suddenly feeling very alone. "Tch you shouldn't be so down about something that has already passed….you couldn't have stopped anything. That assassin would just have killed both of you.."

Clenching his fists Naruto was about to stomp over there and yell at Sasuke for being so insensitive. Abruptly there was a hand on his shoulder as if keeping him back. Looking behind him was Kikai who was not even looking at him, but looking over at Sakura and Sasuke. "Leave them alone…….they need a little peace now and then…"

Naruto scowled annoyed at being interrupted "but she's too good for that bastard!"

"Naruto instead of looking for what you want, you should look for what you need and for what needs you…" Kikai stated distantly.

"Yeah thanks, get that out of a fortune cookie?"

Not sparing him a second glance Kikai simply walked away going back inside. Looking back to where Sasuke and Sakura but they had walked away.

"Phh need…yeah right."

_**"Remember that all alone is where I belong."**_

**TBC**

**IAG- Yeah well I hope you liked it and please review XD**


	24. Changes

**Disclaimer- I only own Kikai and Aboshi and all that jazz **

**IAG- Well sry it took so long I was trying to figure out what to stuff into this chapt thanks for those peeps that reviewed and for those who asked why I always try to kill Tenten well there are multiply reasons, for one she deserves the attention, it's always the main characters that are almost killed so I decided to give her a few near death scenes plus it helps speed up the NejiTen XD**

**Xin567- I just explained that XD**

**Ai-Itsumo- YES, YOU understood the message! And yeah XP kinda..**

**Soe- don't worry I wouldn't kill one of my fav charrs… **

**Valinor's Twilight****- thanks **

**"**_**Mary had a lamb.  
His eyes black as coals."**_

A Week and ½ Later

"Tenten! LIE DOWN!!" Kikai yelled trying to push Tenten down without hurting her.

"LIKE HELL!! WE'VE BEEN HERE TOO LONG WE HAVE TO GET GOING!!"

"LOOK IT'S GOING TO START BLEEDING…AGAIN!"

"BUT-"

"Tenten" Neji snapped from the door "lie down and shut up."

Tenten lied down….

There was a short slightly strained sigh "Neji…you stay with her, don't let her get up, I need some air. Call Sakura if the wound opens…again…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi sat across from Sasuke reading his book; there was the muffled sound of footsteps as they passed. Casually Kakashi stood up and walked to the door.

"Tch."

Pausing Kakashi looked back at Sasuke "something you want to say?"

Sasuke gave a half muffle snort "no…. _sensei_.."

**"**_**If we play very quiet, my lamb,  
Mary never has to know"**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"That's it, I'm getting up and you can't stop me!"

Neji arched an eyebrow as Tenten stumbled out of bed toward the door. There was a sharp yelp as Tenten clutched her stomach and doubled over. Sighing Neji caught her before she hit the ground and half dragged half carried her back to the bed. "What don't you get about the whole don't get up thing?"

"It's just a flesh wound!"

Sighing again he started to lift up her shirt.

"WHOA! WHOA! HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!?!?!"

Giving her an irritated and annoyed glare "checking to see if the wound reopened."

"Oh."

Checking the bandage he pressed his hand against the wound, giving a muffled cry of pain she bit her lip "so it still hurts.."

"NO!"

"Stop lying" he snapped.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sitting at a tea shopped Kikai sipped some green tea quietly.

"Hey hot thing" a random (stupid) guy sat down across from her.

Glancing off she narrowed her eyes "go away" she snapped.

The guy smirked "what a pretty thing you are" he said grasping her hand "I've seen you here a lot…"

"Remove your hand or you won't see anything anymore," she snapped snatching her hand back.

Expression angered he grabbed her hand and grasped it hard "put up with it sugar, cause whether you like it or not this is the face you're going to see when you wake up in the morning."

Face blank she stared at him..

"That's better," he said moving his fingers over her hand. Unemotionally she slipped her middle finger around his fourth finger……..

CRACK!

"Y-YOU BITCH…YOU BROKE MY FUCKING FINGER!!!!!"

"Yes…" Kikai snapped standing up "you still have nine more…for the moment" she hissed walking away.

Stumbling after her "don't you walk away from me-"

WHAM!

"I believe the lady said to go away.."

Kikai looked over at Kakashi then the man with a broken jaw lying on top of a table "that was unnecessary Kakashi.."

Kakashi shrugged and walked with her "it was satisfying though, where are you going.."

"For some air.."

Kakashi followed her silently..

**"**_**Just to lose control, just once,  
With all the pretty flowers in the dust."**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tenten shifted nervously "I um…I heard you kicked that guys ass…."

This time Neji looked a little nervous "yes."

_And I completely lost my composure…_ "Sakura said…you were really mad…"

"……………………………….."

"Why? Why were you so mad I mean?"

"I thought he had killed my teammate…" Neji answered almost honestly..

"And you cared?" Tenten muttered quietly.

"What?"

Glancing at him then at her hands "you just never seem to care…"

**"**_**You don't remember my name.  
I don't really care."**_

Neji blinked at her and thought about what he did while she was in a half coma….in his mind he wanted to die before he told her what he had done…..

_Flashback_

"_Staring at her is not going to help her wake up" Kikai commented nonchalantly while she changed Tenten's bandage._

"_Hn."_

_Cleaning her hands Kikai stood back up and put a hand on Neji's shoulder "you know" she started smirking and leaned down to whisper in his ear "maybe a kiss from her prince will cause sleeping beauty to wake up.." Neji stared as Kikai left mumbling that she had another headache then gave an alarmed look at Tenten as if she could hear them. Sighing he sat by her and looked at her eyes softening slightly. _

"_I'm sorry I should been there sooner" he said to her and to himself. Reaching out on a whim he brushed some hair out of her face, not even thinking he leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. After a moment he pulled away and looked at her of course she didn't wake up, damn Kikai for telling me and damn me for wanting to believe it…. Standing up as Sakura entered he nodded her a hello and she checked Tenten out and he headed toward the door._

"…_Wha- Neji! Get Kikai Tenten's awake!" Sakura cried out._

_End Of Flashback_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hmm I wonder where we are," Kikai asked herself looking around the path they had walked down with a small forest at their right.

"Do you actually expect me to know?"

"No" she stated "not really" sighing she pressed a hand to her temple and rubbed it lightly.

"Another headache?" Kakashi asked approaching her "you're been getting those a lot lately," he commented with a hint of concern and reached out to press a hand against her forehead but she backed up shying away.

"I-I'm fine-"

"Do you not want to be touched or just not by me?"

Startled by his cutting accusation "Kakashi…-"

In a snapped motion he pushed her against one of the nearby tree pinning her arms on either side of her "you're reflexes are slow…something must be wrong…Now don't just "Kakashi" me…."

"Let me go" she snapped her eyes as cold as his voice had suddenly turned.

"No" he stated, reaching up he wrapped a hand around her neck. "Why do you hide everything, it's annoying, if you're in so much pain…. I could end it all right now.." Hand up instantly she tried to pull his hand off her throat "I could say it was an assassin.." Shuddering panic racked through her body he was strangling her; her thoughts were already foggy and couldn't concentrate enough to get a jutsu on. And the only ones that she could…. would kill him…

**"**_**Can we play the game your way?  
Can I really lose control?"**_

"Ka-" Pushing his hand harder as he just stared at her struggling to breath. Blinking as he felt a pain in his wrist, blinking he looked down at her hand grasping his wrist, nails digging into his skin, tears had dripped from her face mixing with the blood. The pain, blood and tears cleared his head, and he looked in dread at his own hands strangling Kikai. Stumbling back they both sank to the ground, Kakashi just stared in horror at Kikai taking in large gasps of air; face a slight shade of red.

"Kikai…I…." he lost the ability to form words as she looked over at him, eyes filled with fear and apprehension. He couldn't understand what had just happened or what had come over him. "I…I never meant.." Blundering up he took a few steps toward her but stop when she flinched at his approach. Eyes darkening as he saw her throat was already bruising. Standing up with her eyes locked on him she took back to the path at a quick pace.

"We should go back" he heard her mutter hoarsely.

**"**_**If I cut you down to a thing I can use,  
I fear there will be nothing good left of you."**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I care…" Neji stated casually.

"Yeah, yeah" Tenten said sighing "whatever…"

Frustrated at her skepticism _fine she wants proof_ grapping her shoulder he pulled her over brushing their lips "I care."

Eyes as big as Lee's she stared at him "…………..I…..I……"

There were footsteps and Neji stood up very, very quickly. Sakura then pulled Kikai into the room.

"How did your throat get so bruised" Sakura was asking quickly, Gai, Lee and Naruto behind them.

"Is Kikai okay?" Tenten asked.

"I'm fine" Kikai murmured her voice sounds sore "are you okay Tenten? Your face is red…"

Tenten jumped at the comment "ack…er yeah fine.."

Kikai managed a smile as Sakura took some ice from Gai and pressed it against Kikai's neck, flinching Kikai stared off "it was just some assassins…"

Neji stared at her _she's….she's lying……_

"Oh……….so-"

"Tenten how are you feeling?"

"What? Oh fine I guess…"

"Okay we're leaving today…get ready…."

**"**_**I think it'd be nice,  
Just to lose control, just once"**_

**TBC **

**IAG- yeah kind of darker side of their relationship…or homicidal oh well there IS a good reason for it..I just can't tell you right now, sry it took me so long plz review XD**


	25. Broken Nightmares

**Disclaimer- don't own Naruto blah blah blah**

**IAG- Ello my pretties! I am back with my internet yay! Oh yeah and the last song was Lose Control by Evanescence, thanks for the reviews..**

**O.o- yeah I know the feeling, thanks**

**Soe- Yep it does XD and …reasons…**

**Valinor's Twilight- Yes BAD Kakashi XD**

**Ai-Itsumo- kk thanks for the review**

**XxMoonlightxCherryxBlossomxX- yeah I do too, man no kidding X3**

"_**I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live"**_

_**-Flyleaf "I'm So Sick"**_

It was beginning to get dark when they decided to take camp "I'll go get some water" Kikai volunteered picking up the canteens.

"Kikai, I don't think you should go off alone, after the last attack," Tenten stated.

"What last- oh…er well I'll be fine, it's not that far…" Kikai said quickly and just walked off.

"Hm.."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sakura would you like some help with that" Lee asked as she worked with the fire.

"No thank you Lee" she said cheerfully.

"I want to help you though, so that you will someday accept my love!" He said doing a thumbs up.

"Lee-"

"Why don't you just leave her alone, she obviously doesn't feel the same." A voice snapped from behind.

Sakura turned around "Sasuke?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"She really shouldn't be going alone" Kakashi muttered following the direction Kikai went.

"I think she feels safer away from you," a voice commented from behind the tree Kakashi was passing.

Kakashi glanced in that direction "now what, what are you talking about?"

Gai walked around the tree toward him "I'm like you, a jounin. I notice and if you think I didn't notice she was lying and the marks on your wrist you belittle me." Adverting his eyes Kakashi looked to the ground. "I just want to know, why?"

"I don't know" Kakashi answered honestly, in a split second he caught Gai's fist as he was pushed back a few feet.

"You don't know?!"

"No I don't, it just happened."

More force was placed into Gai's fist, already feeling the strain on his arm Kakashi jumped a few feet away "how can you not know, I…..I thought…."

"That I love her?"

Gai turned away this time "……"

"I do, something. I don't know what, is happening.."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_"_**_You sink into my clothes  
And this invasion"_**

"If she wishes me to leave I shall…"

"No leave her alone…forever…"

"Sasuke…" Sakura started.

"I will not, I love Sakura and will do anything to gain her love in return.."

Sasuke step closer to Lee a snarl on his face "she's never going to love you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I think that something is influencing us to do things, things we wouldn't ever do."

"If that's the case….."

"I'll go after Kikai, you should go back to the camp."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Kakashi, after all she is-"

"I'll go."

"Don't hurt her."

Kakashi paused for a second "if you had told me that two days ago I would have said, impossible…but now…." Not finishing his thought he walked away as Gai walked back to the camp.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Lee, Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

"She doesn't deserve you" Lee murmured.

"Nor you" Sasuke snarled and lashing out kicked Lee, catching his leg Lee was thrown back.

"Sasuke!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Coming to the river Kakashi watched Kikai stare at the water filling a canteen, as she rose he approached "Kikai."

Yelping she dropped the canteen and it fell into the river, bending over he gathered it from the water. Crystal like droplets feel from his hand and the canteen dripping to the ground as the bank soaked it up. Following the motion with her eyes she slowly looked up at him eyes reflecting fear to him they only reflected penance and he looked away.

"I need to talk to you," he said approaching.

"No" Kikai snapped quickly "go back to the camp, I'm almost done…" backing a few steps from him "I don't want to talk to you."

"Are you…afraid of me?"

Kikai looked beyond him, refusing to meet his eyes "yes…. I am…."

_"_**_Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness"_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What are they doing?!" Tenten yelled watching Sasuke and Lee fight.

"Lee stop it" Neji yelled.

"Sasuke! Lee" Sakura screamed, "stop it!"

Taking out a kunai Sasuke sliced at Lee, tearing his jumpsuit.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Please don't be!"

"How can I help it? You tried to kill me!!"

"No I would never mean to hurt you! Something is influencing us!"

"…Kakashi…yeah I know there is something influencing us. It's an Aboshi Nin…I already killed him a few minutes ago". But I asked what technique he used before I killed him. It's the kind of influencing that means…. that somewhere deep in your heart you had thought about it. About killing me."

"Stop it! Just…" He approached her before she could move away and grasped her forearms "please just…. just believe me when I say I love you and would never want to hurt you…"

"Let me go…. I can't."

"Listen to me, you have to listen to me, I've never seen you not face your problems, so why start now?!"

SMACK!

Silenced by being slapped he didn't look at her but could feel her shaking..

"You know why I won't face it! Because I thought I could trust you! You told me you would hurt me, and _stupid_ me I believed you! Every time I am drawn into a small sense of security and it does something really bad to me! Now I realize how foolish I was to believe I could have another chance at love."

"**If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out"**

A scream cut through the air "the camp, I thought you.."

Kikai blinked and pulled away toward the camp "there might have been some residue from the jutsu.."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura screamed again, which only made Lee angrier and he punched Sasuke in the stomach. Wiping some blood from his mouth Sasuke started doing the hand signs to his fire jutsus.

_"_**_Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now"_**

"Sasuke! Lee stop it!" Sakura cried out, as the other watched in shock as Lee and Sasuke fought. Stepping forward a strong hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked over at the newly arrived Gai.

"I'll handle it" he stated and jump in-between them catching Lee's leg and Sasuke's wrist to prevent more hand signs "that's enough you two."

Kikai and Kakashi came running, a little out of breath Kikai looked to them "what happened?"

"Nothing" Sasuke snapped.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After a few useless tries for conversation they decided they'd better sleep…fools.

Kikai's Dream

_She was standing in a strange chamber there was a large glass column or was it crystal there was a large crack running through it. Approaching it she saw a triangle carved into it. Hearing a scratching sound she looked to the ceiling by the corner. There was a small crack and something hanging out from it, walking closer she shuddered as she saw it was black hair and water dripped from it onto the stone floor. Backing up quickly she looked over and saw a stairway going up. Puzzled she walked up them and to the door; there was a large seal on it. _

"_Sto# don't .."_

_Looking around for the almost echoing voice then she reached out to the seal._

"_No! Don't open it!"_

_That was her voice she realized as a force thrust her back.._

End Of Dream

Sitting up, hollow eyes opened.

"_**I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart"**_

Lee's

_Lee looked around he was standing in a field, there was blood everywhere._

"_Lee."_

Whirling around he saw Sakura covered in blood, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"_Why weren't you……..there…..why couldn't you...save us!" _

_Sakura's form collapsed into ash "Sakura!" _

"_Lee…" Turning around he saw Neji kneeling trying to keep Tenten up, both were soaked with blood._

"_Tenten! Neji what happened!" _

_An ice-cold glare was directed at Lee "she's dead Lee! She's dead and it's your entire fault! You should never have become a shinobi, you're weak. Where were you!?" _

"_You disappoint me" Lee turned to the new voice and saw Gai-sensei, blood running down his face "you let me down Lee, I gave everything for you…and you turn out to be nothing."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gai's

_Opening his eyes he saw Lee lying on the ground "Lee!"_

_Someone was back to back with him "tch favoring students already Gai?" _

_Gai whirled around "Kakashi!"_

_Nothing was there…._

"_Gai-sensei.." _

"_Lee!" Whirling around he saw Lee looking at him with Neji and Tenten on the ground smeared with blood. "You let us down! Why couldn't you protect us? Why couldn't yo-" There was a crash and blood splattered across his face._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tenten's

_Standing there Tenten looked down and saw the vine punctured through her stomach, feeling no pain she realized she couldn't move. "Tenten!" Trying to see where the voice came from, blood splattered across her face momentarily blinding her. When she could see she saw Lee and Gai-sensei on the ground._

"_You can't protect them…you're a weak girl.." an unknown voice hissed._

"_Gai-sensei, Lee!"_

"_Tenten look out!"_

_There was a flash of color and Neji stood in front of her and windmill shuriken protruding from his back. "Neji!" She cried out trying to move toward him but still immobilized and he collapsed to the ground "Neji hold on!!"_

"_Tch stupid girl you can't do anything you're a waste of air…"_

_"_**_So you'll shut up  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears"_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Neji's

_A wind blew through his hair ((I love his hair X3)) at first he was relaxed but then everything turned dark. _

"_You disappoint me."_

_Whirling to the voice "father!?"_

"_Neji!"_

_This time the voice belonged to Tenten and he turned to see her a katana through her chest "Tenten…" he whispered "Tenten!" _

_Beginning to run toward her he was blocked by something, taking a step back and saw with disgust he was within a cage. In alarm he saw Tenten was gone and looked around his cage._

"_Let's clip the little bird's wings.." he thought he heard a female voice sing "because you can't change destiny…"_

_Blood started pooling at his feet…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto's

_He found himself wandering around Konoha, there was smoke everywhere….why were people screaming?_

"_No don't!"_

_Sakura's voice?_

_Turning around he saw his fingers in her throat, blood pouring from the wound he inflicted "W-why Naruto?!"_

_Opening his mouth he couldn't speak but he could feel the fox demon, he had become it…_

"_N-Naruto?"_

_Hearing the snarl he gave then turned toward the voice, Hinata's?_

_Wide eyes opened "Naruto?"_

_Feeling his body lunge toward her ripping out her throat as well._

"_Dope I want to fight you too.."_

"_Sasuke!" _

"_Make it stop make it stop!"_

_Looking around he saw all his friends and allies lying around him…dying, he killed them. He was a demon.._

"_**I'm so sick  
Infected with where I live"**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke's

_Where was he running too!?_

_He couldn't stop running.._

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Sakura?"  
_

_Turning around he saw Sakura walking toward him with a relieved smile on her face, then a katana came out of the shadows behind her cutting through her back. Red eyes gleamed in pleasure from the katana user._

"_Sasuke you bastard!" Turning toward Naruto's voice, he saw Naruto lying on the ground multiply lacerations all over his body "it's your fault you're so weak Sasuke!" _

"_Foolish little brother.."_

_Freezing Sasuke turned around to face Itachi in rage "Itachi.."_

"_Why are you so weak?"_

"_I'll kill you!"_

"_You lack hatred, you lack power…you'll never be strong enough to beat me…I'll kill everyone close to you.."_

_The special sharingan activated.._

"_And make you relive it over and over.."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura's

"_Where is everyone?!"_

"_Sakura!" turning around in time to see Lee get slashed through with a katana "I'll protect you with my life.."_

_"Lee!" Catching him she felt tears welling up "Lee.." his form turned to ash blowing away._

"_Billboard brow…"_

_Looking around "Ino?!"_

_She felt a hand on her forehead "you're a bud that just hasn't bloomed yet.."_

"_Ino! Lee, Lee just-"_

_Blood dripped onto her face and she looked up at Ino, blood was pouring from a slash on her head "why are you such a weakling?"_

"_I-Ino!? Ino who's doing this?!"_

_Ino's body just seemed to vanish, monster like red eyes gleamed at her and she started running in the opposite direction, coming to a shadowed alley she looked around, but turned toward it again when she heard footsteps._

"_Who's there!"_

_Red eyes gleamed then emerged from the shadows, it was Sasuke with a bloody katana "you're worse than Naruto.."_

"_S-Sasuke…why did you…."_

_The katana rose "you're a burden I could never love someone as weak and pathetic as you!"_

_"_**_Makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick"_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi's

"_Hey Kakashi!"_

_Kakashi felt shock course through his body "Obito…….?"_

"_Kakashi!"_

_He whirled around "Rin?!"_

_They were standing there smiling at him "where have you been, sensei's waiting for us!"_

_Then he felt as a shadow was at his back "you shouldn't obsess over the past, or your future will be destroyed."_

_Smoke filled the air and he turned around to see Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto torn, bloody…dead.._

"_Kakashi…can't you protect your own students?"_

"_Kikai!"_

"_**Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
You tremble at this sound"**_

_Again he turned around to see Kikai's back toward him, walking quickly toward her.._

"_Kikai who-"_

_Then it felt as if everything shifted and he could feel chidori around his fingertips, then he felt it lodge into someone's body. "You can't protect anyone" Kikai's voice hissed._

_Falling to his knees he saw blood covering his hands "did I-"_

"_Kakashi!"_

_Looking up he saw Kikai standing a few feet away being pulled by a shadow, it was if darkness formed into a body and was trying to pull her back. The hand over part of her face._

"_Kakashi listen to me!"_

_Her voice sounded echoed.._

"_You have to wake up!"_

"_What?"_

"_Wake up!"_

Shooting up he felt sweat drenched and he looked around, everyone else was convulsing in his or her sleep, twitching, crying. Some whispering things..

"Everybody wake up!" he yelled despite the strange feeling he had and he started shaking Gai "Gai wake up!"

That this was really bad….

_"_**_I'm so  
I'm so sick"_**

**TBC**

**IAG- didja like it? Hope you did please review **


	26. Smoke In The Dark

**Disclaimer- I only own Aboshi, Kikai and everyone not in Naruto…**

**IAG- Well yah this one took me a while, but I like this chapt it was fun to type. And thanks for all that reviewed XD**

**Ai-Itsumo- T.T I don't want to make you cry! And thanks X3**

**Valinor's Twilight- Thanks I think O.o**

"_**You know this can't go on  
Because of you my mind is always racing"**_

_**- Three Days Grace "It's All Over."**_

They sat on their sleeping bags, some shaking, sweating. Sakura was sobbing quietly, clinging to Lee repeating over and over she was sorry. Naruto just looked at Sakura and the image of him murdering her flashes in his head over and over. Tenten sat simply on her sleeping bag looking repeatedly at her team as if to make sure they were still there. For a moment it looked like Neji was going to reach out to Tenten but he just sat there stoically. Sasuke was the same looking around every once and a while.

"Kikai?"

Kakashi's voice broke them out of their agitated stupor.

"Kikai?!" His voice now more urgent and almost of hint of fear in it, most strange for him. Stumbling the others approached Kakashi and Kikai; Kikai was sitting up but didn't seem to be conscious. Her eyes were blank and hollow and she was cold to the touch. Pressing his fingers against her neck in a clumsy motion. "There's a pulse," he breathed out more to himself then the others. _She seems so dead…almost like a comatose state, her eyes something about-_ "everyone don't look into her eyes!"

The only movement she had made at all her head snapped in Sakura's direction locking eyes with her. The blank look still on her face.

Sakura..

"_DIE YOU WORTHLESS BITCH I HATE YOU!!"  
_

The katana swung at her 

Sakura's scream tore through the air around them as she clutched her head and continued screaming. Sasuke moved first toward her, she looked at him and screamed again harder as tears dripped everywhere.

"Sakura" Lee approached her worried and she clung to him, breaking down she started sobbing into his shirt. Sasuke stared at her stunned _why was she so scared of me?_

Reacting Kakashi pulled off his forehead protector and tied it over Kikai's eyes.

"She did it," he voiced.

"Did what" Gai asked his voice lacking his usual strength.

"The dreams…. obviously something happened to all of us."

The silence tore at them "h-how?"

"I think something broke, something she wasn't even aware of, and I don't think she's doing this consciously."

Serious silence…

Sighing he stood up "speaking of which, the things that have been happening to us, there was a mind-nin behind it. Influencing us to do things..…Gai how far are we from any town?"

"The next one isn't too far, we should probably go there."

"Okay" Kneeling down Kakashi lifted up Kikai, so that one arm supported her back the other under her knees. "Sakura."

Shaking she looked up "y-yes Kakashi-sensei?"

"It's okay, it won't happen. None of us will let it happen."

They left in haste just so they wouldn't have to think. Kakashi didn't know Sakura's dream but judging by everyone's reaction to the people around them and his own dream, he guessed they had something to do with loosing the people close to them. Finding their fears deep within their heart and recreating it. It was a dirty and cheap trick, if not well done and advanced. _Now that I think about it, I really have no idea what rank she is, beside physical spars I have no idea what she can do._ Having kept his sharingan eye closed since he took off his forehead protector, he opened it so he could study Kikai. It was impossible to really describe, it was like looking at the static on a TV, silk in water, but mostly it was like watching smoke in the dark. Closing his eye he shook his head, just looking at it gave him a headache. And as much as he tried to fight the thought it was all he could think _what is she?_

_"_**_When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for you."_**

After a while they made it to the next town and got a room at an inn quickly. Entering the room they has gotten, Kakashi set down Kikai carefully as to not hurt her, not that he could tell if he had or not.

"I need air, really bad" Sakura announced and left without another word. Sasuke and Lee watched her leave.

"What do we do?" Gai questioned. Replying with a shrug Kakashi looked over at Neji.

"Neji I need you to look at her."

Nodding his understanding Neji activated byakugan and looked at Kikai, chakra was spiking out all around her, then it would fade. Most of the chakra seemed to be blocked by Kakashi's forehead protector, so it much be mostly centered at her eyes. His head started throbbing and he deactivated byakugan.

"What did you see?"

Neji shook his head "I don't know if I can really explain it, her chakra is going crazy, your forehead protector seems to be blocking most of it. But it was strange it was like looking at well like…static or-"

"Smoke in the dark?"

Neji nodded "exactly."

Lee rose and headed toward to door "be careful Lee" Gai commented assuming he was going off after Sakura.

"Hai Gai-sensei" he replied walking out. Sasuke irritated watched him leave with cold eyes.

Neji looked over at Tenten "Tenten I need to talk to you outside" he stated seriously. Stunned Tenten nodded and followed him outside. Sasuke rose and headed toward to door 'tching' and left quickly.

"Gyaygh! Everyone's leaving and there's no way I'm leaving Sakura alone with them!!" Naruto jumped up and ran outside.

"………………………." The two jounin looked at each other and sighed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What is it Neji?" Tenten asked nervously watching the Hyuuga prodigy.

"About what happened."

"Oh."

"It didn't mean anything."

"What?" bewilderment filled her eyes.

"You heard what Kakashi said, there was a shinobi influencing us, who knows what else would have happened." _You're safer away from me; I don't want to hurt you._

Tenten was at a loss for word "you-…" she clenched her fists "you think you can kiss me and just blow it off as nothing?!"

"It meant nothing."

"You're just going to pretend it didn't mean anything?!"

"Tenten-"

"No this is the most ridiculous thing-"

"Tenten I don't love you."

Silenced she stared at him with hurt eyes and she lowered her head "the feelings mutual" she murmured.

SMACK!!!

Not expecting the sudden pain searing through his face and when he recovered he saw Tenten stomp away "I hate you!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura sat down somewhere, she wasn't sure actually.

"Sakura!"

Jumping a bit she looked up "oh Lee."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sitting down across from Kikai, Kakashi touched her face lightly "don't be engulfed by your imperfections, you're stronger than that" he murmured to her.

_"_**_And it gets under my skin  
To see you giving it."_**

For a moment he thought he saw her hand twitch. Then he was truck with an idea. "Gai I'm going to try something, be careful."

"Wait what are you going to try?"

Not replying he leaned closer to Kikai and grasped his forehead protector lifting it from her face.

"Kaka-"

Chakra seemed to be shot at him as they locked eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sakura" Lee begun sitting next to her "what is the matter? Please you can trust me."

Hiding himself Sasuke listened to them from behind a tree. "N-nothing Lee…"

"Please Sakura I want to help you."

"Well.." Sakura hesitated "it was my dream…"

"Yes I know, these dreams were horrible.."

"Yes but, that wasn't it…..It was that….." she paused wondering if she would tell him.

"It was..?"

"Sasuke was the one killing everyone close to me, he was evil…. he hated me and was going to kill me!" Sakura blurted out all at once.

Sasuke froze _what?_

More tears formed in her eyes "that is indeed a horrible dream" Lee stated.

"That wasn't what scared me most though! It was that I could almost believe that could happen!"

Lee stared at her and nodded "I can understand why you feel that way."

Sasuke leaned against the tree to keep himself up _Sakura thinks I could do that…..I'm not Itachi!!_ Shaking his head furiously he walked away quickly.

"Oi Sakura, Lee! Come on what are you guys doing?!" Naruto yelled coming toward them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gai stared shocked at Kakashi and Kikai, Kakashi's eyes now held the same blank look as in Kikai's eyes. Stopping his stare at the sharingan Gai understood why Kakashi had not gotten some ungodly vision. Scowling he gave his eternal rival a worried look _wherever Kikai is….Kakashi is now as well. _

Sasuke walked in quietly and sat down, sending a questioning look at Gai. Before Gai could answer the unspoken question the door slammed opened and Tenten walked in, fury surrounded her. Soon after Naruto, Lee and Sakura came in and after them came Neji….with a large bruise on his left cheek. "Gai-sensei what is going on?"

Gai crossed his arms "Kakashi is trying to…" Gai actually had no idea what was going on. Not that he was going to say that "snap the princess out of it."

Naruto's eyebrows rose "you mean he's out of it?"

"Yes" realizing the look Naruto was giving "but it is probably a delicate process and should not be tampered with" he said warning Naruto not to do anything stupid.

"_**The needles' breaking your skin  
The scar is sinking in."**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi's head pounded and he managed a soft groan, standing up he looked around _where the hell am I?_ So he was standing in a large chamber place. Taking in his surroundings there was a large column, seemed to be made of crystal. There was a large triangle carved into it and a crack forming through it, there also seemed to be….seals on it. Distracted he heard a scratching sound but could find the source. _Where the hell am I_ he thought again.

"In our mind" a voice stated from behind him. Whirling around he saw Kikai? No it looked like Kikai but younger and one of her eyes was blue. Not only that…

O.\

She had no lower half, well she had a lower half but it was like…made of smoke. Like a genie or wraith or something.

WTF?

"Who, what are you?"

The figure rolled her eyes "I'm her and I'm them" she stated "the last good of them I think…" she pondered to herself and glided over closer to him "amazing how you're here."

"Where is here" Kakashi asked suspicious, listening to her speak was like listening to two voices in unison and very creepy.

"I already told you, our mind."

"Our mind?"

"Well their mind, my mind, so our mind."

"What?"

"The half er-Kikai? You're in her mind."

Well now he slightly understood he was in Kikai's mind…..OK so he didn't understand half as much as he would have liked to. "What do I call you?"

"The truth…..You know you're part of the reason we're here."

Now he understood part of her speech, she was talking plurals as if she was more than one person. "Me?"

"We were already weak, the jasmine reminds of, frees us."

Riddles! Kakashi hated riddles right now. "What does that half to do with me?" The 'truth' glided around him placing an arm on his shoulder. Coldness crept through him making his skin crawl.

"You are too much for us, we cannot handle what you give, and we need to be empty."

"Empty of feeling? Of love? Hate?"

_**"I know what runs through your blood  
You do this all in vain."**_

The hand seemed to pass through him "foolish shinobi you cannot save us, we are already gone!"

"I don't want to save you, I want to save Kikai."

The truth glared at him "there is too much here already we do not need another body in here!"

Kakashi stared at the truth "what do you mean another body?"

Ignoring him the truth floated over to crystal column and caressed the crack "you are already killing us, you and _her_."

"Her? Who's her?"

The truth looked to the corner ceiling and he realized where the scratching was coming from. There was a crack there and water was dripping out of it as well as……hair? "If you want to help us, go find us, we are trapped in our misgivings, in our faults and mistakes. In the places that kill us."

"Where?"

The truth nodded behind him and he turned around, now he saw there was a staircase and an ajar door at the top. "Be careful shinobi we are angry and we are lost, do not be drawn into our bitterness. Remember we _want_ to hide."

_**"When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for (You, for you)"**_

Walking up the stairway he gave one last look back to see the truth melt into the crystal column. Moving through the doorway it was like the world rotated and he leaned against the wall. Okay, new surroundings and the door behind him had disappeared. This was going great. Kakashi looked around and now he was in a corridor to somewhere, maybe an inn, a mansion or compound. There was more scratching and he turned to a door with water pooling at the bottom. Curiosity overtook him and he reached out to the door, his body stopped and a flash of cold blue eyes filled with hatred filled his mind. Stumbling from the door the scratching stopped for a moment. Then it started again and Kakashi shook himself "what was that?" There was the soft padding of feet and he turned to see a small girl no more than 4 or 5 waddling through the hallway. As she came closer he saw her eyes where a pale brown. This girl was Kikai, she came right at him and when he was sure she was going to run right into him she walked through him. So was it that this wasn't real or was he not real.

"Mommy?" The younger version of Kikai continued walking away from him "Mommy" her voice worried as a child close to a tantrum "Mommy where are you?"

A chill passed through as something tugged through his body as if pulling through him. Whirling around there was nothing there, there was nothing? Deciding to follow the girl he quickly walked down the corridor looking for her. There was a crash and he turned to a slightly open door, he then heard the sound of rain hitting the roof above him. So it was raining. There was another crash and he walked in only to walk through the child. Jumping to the side, walking through people still crept him out. Watching the child he turned to the direction of her gaze and the crashes. There was an older woman, older than him throwing things onto the ground. Teacups, bottles and various other things crashed to the ground.

"Mommy why did you send me away, Keimei wasn't there like you said" the child asked worry in her eyes.

Another cup crashed to the floor "you stupid bitch!!" the woman yelled. Kakashi's eyes widened _this is, was Kikai's mother…Yuzuki. _Yuzuki grabbed Kikai's small shoulders "don't you see?!" Yuzuki's eyes were the same color as Kikai's but were filled with insanity. Shaking the small girl "You're going to die! We'll all die! Die you little bitch! It's our blood! Our blood!" Tears filled the large innocent eyes.

"M-mommy? Mommy stop it.."

"Why are you here?! You're reminding me, you stupid spawn!!" Yuzuki screamed and let go of Kikai, the small girl flopped to the ground. Yuzuki clutched her head, screaming more "Don't you understand this is the Monori blood!! This is what kills us!! Child you will die if you get the Monori line! If you get their power!" The door slammed opened and a man jumped in, although younger Kakashi recognized him as Akito the last toumoku and Kikai's father.

"Yuzuki!"

Yuzuki lifted her fan and lunged at Kikai, Akito grabbed her pulling her away from the frightened child. "I have to kill the spawn!!! Where is the other spawn? They mirror my hatred!!!" Pushing Akito away Yuzuki stood in front of Kikai, blood dripped from her eyes onto the floor "THIS BLOOD IS OUR DEATH! OUR MIND IS OUR GRAVE!!!!!" She screamed and then with wide eyes looked at Kikai as if a little piece of sanity went back into her eyes "Kikai don't use the Monori blood, my love don't use it and you won't die" and then there was eruption of blood. Kakashi lifted his arm to protect himself from all the blood, but it all just went to the wall behind him. Lowering his arm he saw Akito hunched over Yuzuki's bloody body, then Kikai staring ahead blood splatter over her face. Shaking she bent over and reached for her mother's fan hiding it in her kimono. Still shaking she put a small pudgy hand to her face and pulled it away and stared at the blood, the blood of her mother. Tears dripped down her face and she started wailing. There was a creak and Kakashi turned to see someone else standing in the doorway, another child. But then everything faded and he was alone in the room.

_"_**_And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why"_**

"What….the….hell."

The air around him shuddered as if protesting to his voice. Leaving the room he saw guards standing outside the door. Turning back around he saw the room had changed, now it seemed to be a chamber or courtroom. From where he was he could see Akito now looking a little older. And two girls sitting in front of him, their backs to him "Kikai, Keimei what do you have to say for yourselves."

Kikai? Keimei her twin? So those two girls must be Kikai and Keimei. By the looks of it they must be 13.

"Answer me" Akito barked.

"Father, I have nothing to say but the truth" one of the girls said, a different voice. The other girl looked at the speaker timidly. Realizing the speaking girl was Keimei. "I have been training as a shinobi, is that not my right as a Monori. I am far better than any man here."

Akito jumped up angered "Keimei you dare compare yourself to the men of this country. You? A mere woman" he yelled.

Kikai flinched at the yelling and kept her head down, Keimei kept her head up high as far as Kakashi could tell. "How many times!?"

"Twelve" Keimei stated proudly.

Akito's body slumped "Kikai, what do you have to say, have you been breaking the law as well?"

Kikai jumped and kept her head down, she was like Hinata Kakashi mused. "Y-yes father."

Akito's eyes darkened in pain "how many times-"

"Tw-"

"Twice" Keimei interrupted "she has merely joined me for the last two times I had trained."

Kikai looked over at her sister with wide eyes mouth agape. "Kikai" Akito started "is that the truth?" Keimei looked over at Kikai, Kakashi could barely see her face but saw the reassuring smile there.

"Y-yes father."

Akito walked pass them "very well, I must prepare the Tri." Akito passed through Kakashi but the image didn't fade as before.

"Sister why?!"

"….Kikai if I am punished, you are punished that it the way it is, we should not both die."

"N-no neither of us are going to die!"

Keimei grabbed her sister's hand "We're the same we'll never be apart……our blood binds us together sister not just our appearance. They won't be able to kill our bond of mind and soul…"

Kikai nodded eagerly "yes sister."

"Good" Keimei placed a hand on Kikai's forehead and there was a strange silence. Then the images swirled.

_Oh god where am I going now?_

Now he was in a courtyard, but this time one of the blurry images, a guard looked at him. But the guard's eye's glowed blue "what are you doing here?!" The guard hissed and lunged at him. Shocked as he was thrown back, first it felt like he was rammed into somebody but that only lasted a second, then there was the impact of a cold wall and he felt a collision to the head.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Gai-sensei!" Tenten called "look!"

Approaching Gai saw blood dripping from the back of Kakashi's hair as if he had suffered a harsh blow to the head. Then he looked at Kikai, who had a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth drip onto her hand.

"_**Still you wonder why  
It's all over."**_

**TBC**

**IAG- yeah that was longer than I had originally anticipated, I split the mind thing in two, time passed differently too, it's been a lot longer in reality then it feels for them. Review plz X3**


	27. Awaken

**Disclaimer- Do not own anything except Kikai and anything from/in Aboshi**

**IAG- Well thanks for the reviews. I know at this point you're all going. WTF?! What took you SO long?!?! Weeeelll…….it's a horrible thing. It's called….HIGH SCHOOL. Yeah kinda drowning in homework and shit. Well anyway yeah so….sorry? Anyway thanks for the reviews hope you like this chapt.**

**Ai-Itsumo- xD lolz I know. O.o you read it somewhere? Where?! XD**

**Valinor's Twilight- thank you**

**Gossipismything- xD oh it's okay and yeah xD dreams are my fav part.**

_"**Trust me. There's no need to fear. Everyone's here. Waiting for you to finally be one of us."**_

**_Three Days Grace "Let You Down."_**

Hands shaking Sakura pressed a cloth hesitantly to the back of her sensei's head, there wasn't a lot of blood, but there was enough to be worried. Her eyes shifted to Tenten who was wiping the blood from Kikai's face. It had been two hours and still nothing, this was beginning to scare her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Groaning he attempted to sit up, then he saw someone on the ground, someone almost transparent. Shaking the person looked over at him scowling.

"Kikai!"

Staring at him she was gripping her stomach and wincing in pain. Kakashi blinked in realization, so she was the one he had rammed into then went through. Maybe she was the presence he was feeling too. Kikai stumbled up and ran toward a door "leave me alone!"

Kakashi jumped up and ran after her "hey wait!" The setting around the area blurred "Kikai! Wait!"

Bursting back into….the hallway…and Kikai was gone. _Shit_ then there was a slight clicking of shoes turning around.

"Kik-"

The running girl ran quickly through him _damn that's creepy._ Turning around he saw this version was oh say four maybe five years ago. Noticing a pack on her back he followed quickly. Leaving the building rain fell around them, there were loud sounds of a fight. Dropping the pack the younger Kikai ran in that direction. Almost running through her as she froze, looking over her he saw the royal guards wrestling with a young man dressed in a robe.. "…YUTORI!!" Jumping a bit as the girl in front of him screamed, then his stomach dropped, so that was Yutori.

A few guards turned toward them "Lady Kikai just walk away.."

Seeming to ignoring the words the younger version ran at them, one of the guards grabbed smacking her across her face. "DON'T TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD!!"

Forgetting about Yutori, Kakashi rose his gaze and noted Yutori's pale blonde hair and Konoha forehead protector.

Yutori tried to pull away "Yutori!" her voice cried out again. Tears mixed on her face with them rain, one of the guards help her tight. But they both pulled against the guards reaching out for each other, for a moment their hands touched but were quickly torn apart.

"KIKAI I PROMISE YOU, I'LL FIND YOU. WE'LL BE TOGETHER AGAIN SOMEDAY I PROMISE YOU!!!"

Kakashi turned his gaze from this pitiful display, no wonder she was so hesitant toward him, so bitter.

_"**Come down...You may be full of fear. But you'll be safe here."**_

"Kikai," Kakashi looked up in shock as the calmer male voice broke through the rain, then he realized there was no rain. They were also inside a building…. damn this was confusing.. Then he recognized the room as the chamber he was in earlier. This time it was merely Kikai seated in front of her father.

"Father," her voice help no compassion or even the slightest bit of respect.

"That foreign shinobi….has been executed."

Her face was vapid and bitter, " I see." Standing up she moved toward the door "please excuse me…I have my lessons."

Shuddering at the hostility in the room he felt someone behind him, "Get out."

"I'm always following you right" Kakashi replied as the area around him blurred to a dull gray tone.

"Get out!" He felt a shove at his back and fell forward through the wall. For a moment he thought he saw Kikai and Tenten sitting in front of him, but the image was lost almost instantly…..Now where was he?

"Let me go."

Freezing Kakashi didn't want to look up, he knew what memory this was. "No." Looking up he saw the image of himself and Kikai. A tight knot sank in his stomach as he watched himself reach up and wrap a hand around her neck. "Why do you hide everything, it's annoying, if you're in so much pain…. I could end it all right now.." Kikai's hand shot up, trying to pull his hand off. "I could say it was an assassin.."

She's trying to distract me backing away from this memory 

"You see what you did?"

The area around him blurred again, but this time it dripped as blood to the ground. This time he turned around quickly, Kikai glared at him. Something felt different this time.

"Bastard get out!"

Narrowing his eyes at her, he stood a step closer she didn't even flinch. "Another distraction."

Her eyes narrowed at him "what are you talking about?"

Taking a few steps closer "I think I'm beginning to figure this out," reaching out to touch her. His arm went right through 'her.' "Just another distraction, I think that if I touch the real Kikai, it can get us both out of here."

The clone narrowed her eyes and disappeared, "just try and find me!"

_"**I will let you down. I'll let you down."**_

Eyes looking around, the memory was back, he could feel them behind him. _Where is she?_ Eyes settling on the tree and the two figures he walked over to them. _That's rather unoriginal Kikai…_

"Ka-." He watched himself cut her off. Taking a deep breath he touched his other self and felt like he was doused with cold water, he seemed to be engulfed bu the other form.

Opening his eye's it was like reliving it, looking straight into scared, pale brown eyes. The emotion changed to surprise as he pulling down his mask, "found you…" he whispered and kissed her hard, pushing her against the tree. Then it went black, opening one eye hesitantly _did it work-..shit. _

Kikai was sitting against a wall, after a moment he realized it was the room she stayed in after her father's death.

"Kakashi..?"

"Yeah?"

"How much would you do for me?"

"Anything," he answered without thinking.

"Would you please kill me?"

Freezing his skin crawled, "almost anything," he changed.

Standing up he walked over to her, kneeling down beside her, "why not?"

"Then we'd both die."

"Why…why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"Stupidity probably."

A bitter laugh, "hah probably."

"Come back with me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"You always have a choice."

_"**When you finally trust me. Finally believe in me."**_

"Hah…..you know my father left me a letter…..in it he said…_ '_Listen to your heart, follow where your soul says you should go, not where rules say you should.' Geeze isn't he an inconsistent guy.."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you giving up now?"

"Because I don't think I can do it, I don't think I can kill my uncle, I don't think I can take anyone _else_ betraying me."

Reaching out toward her, "please come back with me.." he stated ignoring her stab at him.

"Well you obviously are determined but there's something I have to tell you…"

"What?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

There was an obvious change in the atmosphere and Kikai fell forward, Kakashi caught her quickly. His face harder; he stared forward at the wall in front of him.

"Kakashi!"

"Kakashi-sensei what just happened?"

Her last words rung in his head, and he ran it over and over in his mind.

"Are you two alright?"

"I never really believed you could save me, I've just been waiting for you to betray me and let me down. I hate you."

_"**Never want to come down (Down, let you down) I will let you down."**_

TBC


End file.
